Camp Master
by peonelopie4
Summary: Misty's a sensational sister who wants to go 2 Camp Master to be a Water Pokemon Master, but its in Pallet town, she'll have to lie in & to stay hidden from news. As she goes to camp she'll discover what it takes to be a trainer, not to be afraid & love?
1. Misty wants to go to Camp Master!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, their characters and Camp Rock and their cast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Buzz…buzz…buzz." The load buzzing alarm of an alarm clock can be heard outside from the Cerulean Gym in Cerulean City.

Inside the top room of the second floor in the Pokemon Gym, to the right, was the room of 16 year-old, Misty Kasumi Waterflower, who was currently asleep despite of the buzzing of her alarm to get up, but like everyday, Misty eventually had to get up.

'_Today's the last day school_…' thought Misty as she rubbed her eyes, yawned and got out of bed, as she got up, she immediately played her stereo and played "**Pokemon Juice Box**_,_" her favorite Pokemon song, as she noticed her baby Pokemon; Azurill was gone.

She quickly took a shower, did her hair and proceeded to her bed, where she picked up her Poke Ball's and gave them kisses, set them back down and grabbed her backpack and headed down stairs where she met her sisters.

……….

"Morning!" said Misty as she arrived at the kitchen, and froze as she saw her older sister making blue-berry pancakes, no wonder her other sisters; Violet and Lily weren't in sight.

'_Darn it_!' Misty tried kept her smile on as she knew what was about to come.

"Hey Misty," replied Daisy "Want some, like, breakfast?"

"Um… no thanks." said Misty as she headed to the fridge to get a drink and sat down on a chair.

"Ah, come on Misty! Just because the last time, you, like, ate one of my pancakes, you got _little_ sick-"

"A little sick?! I got food poisoning for a 2 weeks!!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, details…" a few moments passed on by "…So, you want some?"

"No!"

"Please? I'm practically, a master at cooking, now."

"… For the last time, no and speaking of master…" Misty trailed as she looked at her sister.

Daisy signed and nodded "Yes, yes, I know that camp, that, like, you want to go to, um… it's like called Camp Mattress, right?"

"… It's Camp Master, not Camp Mattress and have you given it second thought?"

"… Not really, but I did, like, found another, like, brochure in my shower again." Said Daisy as she joined Misty at the table and showed her the slightly damp brochure of 'Camp Master.'

"So?" asked Misty with hope in her voice,

"Look, like, I don't know why you want to go to a camp, sure I have heard that it is indeed, like, a nice camp, but whatever. It's in a bad location and you know what it will, do to our, like, reputation, if, like, the three Sensational sisters let the four sensational sisters go and-" said Daisy.

"… I know," interrupted Misty as she looked down

"Sorry but you, like, can't go, we don't, like, want the paparazzi finding out about that… but, like, hey cheer up! Maybe we can go somewhere special this summer, okay?" said Daisy as she lifted Misty chin with her hand.

"…Kay," whispered Misty as she kept her eyes down.

"Sorry Misty"

……….

Misty was at school; Cerulean High and it was almost time to leave and it was also last day of school and Misty was cleaning out her locker, she found a brochure of 'Camp Master,' looked at it then stuffed it in her back-pack, while signing.

"Hey, Misty!" called Sakura; Misty's best friend while running over to her, with an exited look on her face.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Guess where I'm going for the summer?!"

"I dunno." shrugged Misty

"The Orange Islands!"

"Cool, I been there before, it's really pretty,"

"I'm so exited... so? What did she say!?"

"She said no," said Misty as she turned to face Sakura.

"No? Why?!"

"Cause she said it wouldn't be good for their reputation,"

"Well, that would be true…"

"Sakura!"

"What!?"

"A little support here!"

"Oh, right"

"I don't really care if going to Camp Master, effects our reputation, I wanted to go there ever since it opened! Going to Camp Master is like a dream! They help you in any Pokemon you specialize, and train to become the best! They help your Pokemon become stronger and they'll also help me as a trainer, in order to become a Water Pokemon Mast-!"

"I know, I know, you give me a brochure too, remember?" said an amused Sakura as she held a brochure up.

"Yeah, yeah, details…"

"Did anyone tell you, kind of sound like your sisters?"

"No,"

"Well, you do,"

"Okay, Sakura, were off subject."

"Sorry"

"I just really wanted to go there,"

"But it would ruin the 4 Sensational Sisters reputation, you know,"

"Yeah, but to me, it doesn't matter"

"But isn't a great feeling to finally be one-" said Sakura but she was interrupted by a student who walked by

"Hey Misty! Have a great summer, okay?"

"You too!" Misty said as she waved

"Who was that?" asked Sakura

"You know, I'm not really sure...well anyways I guess its good sometimes, but not the paparazzi part, I hate it when they flash camera's at you, asking question and they follow you everywhere!"

"...Lucky"

"Besides if I went there and became the best, I could even help their reputation!"

"This sucks."

"Yea-" said Misty, but was interrupted by the school bell

"RING!" the bell rang, signaling for the students and staff to leave the school grounds

"Well, I hope a miracle happens, so your sisters can let you go,"

"Yeah,"

"See you in fall!" said Sakura as the two friends shared a hug and then Sakura departed from Misty sight.

"This is gonna be a boring summer..."

……….

When Misty arrived to her home, she went to her room and put her baby-suit and immediately went to the backyard and into the pool.

"Azurill?" asked Misty's water mouse pokemon as he came near her with a frown on his small face, despite of the years that have pasted, her small water pokemon still haves't evolved, not that it mattered to Misty she still loved him, no matter what.

"So, I guess you heard, huh?"

"Azu," he said as he jumped into the pool to comfort, it's master.

"It's okay, at least, well still be able to spend time together,"

"Rill!" said Azurill as he cheered up and swam around the pool, leaving Misty in her train of thought.

_'I really wanted to go to camp, in order to help me train to be the best Water Pokemon Master... I wonder what's Ash doing? I haven't seen him in 3 years since the Sinnoh Region or had any contact with him, because of his training and traveling. I wonder if he became a Pokemon Master, yet? He probaly doesn't want to even see me, he would have come and visit or at least call me, if he did_,' thought Misty as she frowned then she shook her head and began swimming with Azurill.

Misty and Azurill were busy swimming, that they didn't notice that Misty's 3 sisters were staring down at her,

"…Misty"

She looked up

"Yeah,"

"We have, like, something to tell you..." said Daisy

"Wait, do we, like, tell her now?" said Violet

"Yeah, like, she just got home," added Lily

Misty sweat-drop, she didn't like it when they all used the word 'like' in their sentence and especially when they talked like she wasn't even near them.

"Tell me what?" said Misty with a hint of nervous in her voice, '_Oh no, it must be bad news_,'

"Well…" they trailed off.

_To be Continued_…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So what do you think? This crossover is similar to Camp Rock but it is different, that's why it's called Camp Master… yeah. I want to know what you think, okay, so leave a review. I wrote this on the day that I saw Camp Rock but posted it up, today. Camp Rock was okay, but I kind of think that people will like High School Musical, better, but I like both. No Flames please!

Thank You


	2. She's going! But has 2 go undercover?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Camp Rock and Harry Potter and Drake and Josh.

……………………

_Before I start I would like to answer a question that _DemonFoxgirl101_, put in her review. I would like to say that AAML stands for **A**sh **A**nd **M**isty **L**ove!! Hoped this explained it. :) AAML Rulez! On with the story!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Well…" said Misty's sisters as they trailed off

"Tell me!!" cried out Misty fearing for the worst

"Let's, like, go inside first," said Violet as the three girls went behind Misty pushed her to the direction of the gym/ house.

"Hey! Wait! I'm still dripping from going inside the pool! I'll get the floor wet!!" said Misty as she waved her arms trying to get her sister's to stop the pushing, but they were stronger than they looked.

"Don't worry; you can, like, clean it up later," said Lily as they all entered the living room

"Me?! Why do I-" but her protested has stopped short when she heard a click and realized that Daisy; the oldest sister had locked the door leading to the back yard "Um… why did you just lock the door?"

"Okay, now we can, like, tell her," said Daisy as they looked at each other then turned around to face Misty, who was now irritated.

"I swear, that I will get my mallet out!! If you guys don't te-"

"YOUR GOING TO CAMP MASTER!!" shouted Misty's sisters as they interrupted Misty, the only time that they didn't use the word 'like' in their sentence was when they would scream or shout.

"What is the big deal about-… wait? What?"

"We said you're, like, going to Camp Mattress," repeated Daisy

"Camp Master not, like, Camp Mattress, Daisy." corrected Lily

"Yeah, yeah, details,"

"AHHHHHHH!!" screamed Misty as she felt so happy that she jumped up and down and hugged her sisters, they smiled, it felt good to see their little sister so happy, well sometimes.

"What made you change you mind, Daisy?" asked Misty as she continued to hug her sisters

"Well, while you were, like, at school, I thought that you, like, deserved more credit than we give you, I mean you help with the gym, you, like, feed and train pokemon and clean, so this is our gift from us to you to, like, show you, how much, we do, like, appreciate you,"

"You guys rock!" said Misty as she squeezed them a little tighter, with a big smile on her face,

"Wait, like, before you get anymore, like, happier, I have to warn you there is, like, a catch," said Daisy, Misty stopped jumping up and down and released them.

"Yeah, what is it?" Misty asked warily

"Well… were still worried that the, like, paparazzi might find out, so your gonna have to, like, hide the fact that your Misty Kasumi Waterflower," said Lily

"Yeah, you finally, like, became the fourth sensational sister, so we, like, cant screw this up, by letting you go to camp, so, like, your gonna go undercover," explained Violet

"I know but how?" said Misty "It not like I can put on a wig, put on colored eye contacts, and act and behave like a totally different person. I mean, come on, it's just ridiculous, besides I hate wearing wigs…" said Misty with a laugh but her laugh quickly died out as she saw the looks on her sisters, it was the look of… evil.

"Um… guys? Wh-why are you guys, looking at me like that?" questioned Misty with fear in her voice and on her face as she took steps back because her sisters were coming closer, and Daisy with an object behind her backs, she slowly pulled out the object behind and showed it to Misty, who came to halt as she was trapped between her sisters and the wall.

"No, no! Not the wig!! Noooooooo!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………...…………………………………………………………………

"Azu?" said Azurill as he popped his head out of the water and looked around, he thought he heard a scream, but it was quiet now, he shrugged and dove back into the water.

……………………………………………………………………………...………………………………………………………………………

"Bu-but, I don't wanna wear a wig!" exclaimed Misty as her eyes got watery at the thought of wearing a wig, the sisters were all in Misty's room trying to convince her to wear a wig while Lily went to buy some contacts for Misty to wear.

"Oh, come on, like, Misty, what's the big, like, deal?"

"Yeah, don't be such a, like, baby. What are you, like, 12 or something?"

"I'm 16, thank you very much, and it is a very big deal, wigs feel uncomfortable and sometimes itchy and they remind me of bug pokemon!!"

"Bug pokemon?" asked Violet as they finished tying Misty up to a chair.

"Well, yeah, don't you think so too?" asked Misty as she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"… No,"

"Look, I just don't want to wear a wig, I mean, I rather have you dye my hair," said Misty and sighed

"Fine, we, like, needed to do something about that, like, strange hair, anyways," said Daisy as she got up

"Wait! I was just joking! I don't really want you to dye my hair!!" said Misty as she tried to break free from the ropes, and managed to free one of her arms, to touch her hair. "I like my strange orange hair, how it is! It's so… orangey,"

"Well I'm sorry Misty but, like, we need to disguise you, so, like, no one knows it's you, now hold still so I can, like, tie up your arm."

"Can you just high-light the tips instead?" asked Misty with hopes of saving her natural hair color

"Okay, but were, like, gonna need to cut your hair then," said Violet as she ran off to fetch the scissors, before Misty said anything,

"Man, it took me forever to get it to grow to my hair to my mid-back, but… fine," said Misty as she watched Daisy run off, to get the dye box.

"I'm back! And I, like, got the contacts lenses!" said Lily as she entered Misty bed room

"What, like, color did you get?" Daisy as she came back with a dye box in her hand.

"Like, brown." Replied Lily

"Brown?" asked Misty as she eyed the box

"Great, like, choice Lily, they'll never know its Misty, since we all have colored eyes,"

"Like, yup! That was, like, the plan!" said a happy Lily

Misty narrowed her eyes to the 2nd youngest sister, "…That was the only pair they had, wasn't it?"

"Um, like, no!" replied a defensive Lily as she crossed her arms over her chest, but after a few seconds past she admitted defeat "Okay, like, yeah they were, so?" she said as she shrugged, while Misty signed.

"Just like, be happy that I, like did you another favor," said Lily

"Its the only favor, you ever done for me!!" said Misty

"Oh, that's an, like, exaberation,"

"Its **exaggeration**! Read a book, would ya!!" (**A/N**: _Those two lines are from Drake and Jose, which I do not own, by the way and also replace the word 'like' in it_.)

"Eww, why would I do that?" said Lily as Misty sent daggers to her... DAGGERS!

"I'm back" sang Violet as she entered the room with scissors in her hands, breaking the tension between Misty and Lily,

"Okay! Like, let the make-over begin!"

"Uh-oh," said Misty as she gulped and shut her eyes waiting for the nightmare to be over.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, for the next few hours, the 3 sensational sisters, gave their little sister a make-over, from top to bottom, the 3 sisters were just about to finish.

"Okay, like, were done!" said Daisy as they stepped back and untied Misty to let her take a look of her, on the mirror that was on the wall of her bedroom.

'_Please, please, at least let me look like a normal person_,' thought Misty as she slowly walked to the mirror, afraid of what she'll see, but what she saw, took her by surprised.

……….

There in the mirror, stood a girl with orange hair that had blonde high-lighted tips on the end of hair, her hair-style was different from she had, it was in two- low pigtails that reached to her chest. While her face was pretty much the same, her eye color wasn't, instead of her natural cerulean eyes, there were now brown. Because of having a different new hair-style, slightly different color of hair and her eyes being a different color, Misty looked completely like a different person.

……….

"So, what do you, like, think?" said her sisters in union, happy with their work

"Not bad," said Misty as she continued to look at her-self in the mirror "I could look like Ginny Weasley, well, except I need to have my hair down, no highlighted-tips, a robe and a guy I can call Harry Potter!" said Misty

"Who?" asked Violet

"Oh!" said Misty as she turned around to explain her-self "Ginny Weasley, a character from the Harry Potter series, it's these books that I read, it's about-"

"Sorry don't care! I, like, lost interest after you said _books_ and _read_" said Violet as she flipped her hair (A/N: Kind of reminds me of Drew.)

"Grr," said Misty as she growled at her sister

"Okay, now go up-stair and, like, get packing," said Lily

"This is great! I can't believe I'm actually going! I can't wait to tell Sakura!" exclaimed Misty as she hurried to go get her cell phone

"Oh, like, hold it there, like, Miss Misty!" said Daisy as she grabbed Misty from her blouse and pulled her back

"What?" said Misty as she tried to break free, to reach her phone

"You can't tell, like, anyone, about this,"

"What?! Not even Sakura?!" asked Misty in shock that she stopped struggling

"Yup, not, like, even her, got it? This has to be kept a secret!"

"But what about the camp? There gonna have to know who I am, they won't accept a person, without a name and doesn't exist,"

"Don't worry, like, about that, Lance has it covered."

"Lance? But, how is he gonna help m-" asked Misty

"We already informed him that you're, like, going. Look, just, like, trust us, he'll meet you there and tell you what you, like, need to know," said Lily

"… Fine," said Misty as she got her things ready

"Good, now get, like, packed, while we'll go call a cab," said Daisy as she, and her other 2 sisters headed downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the long trip, from Cerulean City to Pallet Town, the cab finally reached Pallet Town and now they were just a block from Camp Master.

"Thanks, I'll walk from here," said Misty as she got her things out while Azurill followed her example and Misty paid the taxi driver "Keep the change," she said as she closed the door and the taxi left

"Come on, Azurill,"

"Azu!" replied the pokemon as he jumped on Misty shoulder, and they walked

Misty walked towards the road of Camp Master, all the way, until the entrance, she took a deep breath and saw…

To be Continued…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N**: Another Cliff Hanger! Hehehe! Well this is the second chapter to my fan fic 'Camp Master.' I would like to let the reader know that even though it was some same things like 'Camp Rock' like the plot and etc; It will not be the same like the actual movie. Because due to it being a cross-over about Camp Rock **and** Pokemon! That is why it is called 'Camp Master,' but this shouldn't stop you from reading the story, okay? Anyways please review and no flames, please!

Thank you


	3. Its her! Her! Him! And Him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Camp Rock

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Before I start, I would like to answer a reviewer's question, which was "_What's camp rock_?" Well Camp Rock was the movie where I originally got the idea to this cross-over, it's a movie that premiered on Disney Channel, and it features the Jonas Brother and Demi Lovato. It about this girl who dreams about becoming a singer and wants to go to Camp Rock, she does go and tries to fit in, while this famous guy from a band goes to get an attitude adjustment. So the story mostly about the girl that she gets the courage to be who she wants to be and sings while the boy becomes different and is not afraid of what people think of his songs, anymore and changes it to something similar to what the girl sings, who he accidently heard and doesn't know that it was her. It's a happy ending and there is also singing, hoped that helped! On with the story!

……………………………………………………………………………

Misty walked towards the drive way of Camp Master, all the way, until the entrance; she took a deep breath and saw…

…………………………

… Dozens of out-door battle stadiums! With many people and their Pokémon, and some people were already battling, they also had cabins just like ordinary camps and a lake!

"Wow," breathed out Misty as she looked at her surroundings, while even more people were still coming into the camp

The camp it's self was surrounded by trees and the grass, from the outskirts of Pallet Town.

"Rill azu rill?" asked Azurill

"I'm a little exited…" said Misty as she glanced around with excitement

Azurill stared

"…Okay! I'm a lot, exited!" said Misty "Well, anyways Daisy said to meet up with Lance, so lets look for him," as she picked up her bags and walked around the campus

'_But I wonder why Lance is here? Shouldn't he be with the Elite_ _4_?' thought Misty as she continued to search.

…………..

Lance was a member of the Elite 4, a group that had high status of batting and strong Pokémon. A trainer must defeat the Elite 4 then the current Pokémon Master, in order to be the next Pokémon Master. He was a strong trainer, a good friend of her late parents. Lance always came through when the Waterflower family needed help. Misty and Lance had the closest friendly-relationship than him and any of her other sisters.

…………..

A loud honk interrupted Misty from her thoughts, as she turned around to see where the loud noise came from.

The loud noise came from a stretched limo that came through the drive way of Camp Master, honking its way through the people, in order for them to get out of the way.

'_I wonder who's in it?_' thought Misty as she looked to see who was in the limo, as the limo driver got out and went to open the door and a figure stepped out

"Oh no," whispered Misty, she knew that figure, anywhere, it was a figure that Misty despises

'_Gizelle?!' _

The first time Misty had seen her was when she was traveling with Ash in the Kanto region and they meet at Poke Tech.

'_What's that Miss Bratty-know-it-all, doing here?!' _wondered Misty as she remember the time she had a match against her and lost and her Starmie has badly injured after the match, Gizelle also had a bad attitude during the match and after, just because she went to Poke Tech and claimed to know everything about Pokémon.

'_But maybe she's change,' _thought Misty, trying to think positive

"Move away, I need to make my way through," said Gizelle

'_Or not,' _thought Misty

"Why, do we have to move?" asked a girl with a bandana and brown hair, who Misty recognized as…

'_May!? Oh no, this is going to get complicated,' _it had been a while since Misty had last seen May, she looked the same except slightly taller and with different wardrobe than last time in Sinnoh region. May was a good friend of Misty who also visited from time to time.

"Because with my highly knowledge of Pokémon is far too good for you, now move away." said Gizelle as she waved her hand indicating for people to move out of the way, and walked through.

"Whatever," said May as she walked away and headed to the Pokémon center that was on the campus.

Misty who was still in her thoughts didn't notice that Gizelle was coming close her, Misty was still thinking but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a shove on her right side

"Excuse but… you're in my way," said Gizelle as she kept on walking and didn't bother to see who, she shove.

"Why I ought to-" started Misty as she walked to the direction Gizelle went and waved her fist but she didn't get far because her Pokémon; Azurill got in her face

"Azurill, azu rill!" cried the Pokémon, as he tried to stop Misty from what she was about to do,

"Sorry, Azurill, your right I don't want to create a scene, but sometimes I just loose my temper," said Misty as she tried to calm down and notice that her baby Pokémon was staring at her

"…Okay! I loose my temper a lot! Just because I sent a guy into a coma, before does not mean that I have anger issues!" said Misty out-loud causing people to stare at her "Hahaha… um I skipped breakfast." said Misty as she sweat drop with a blush.

"That was embarrassing," muttered Misty as Azurill yawned,

"You're sleepy?" asked Misty while Azurill nodded as he's eyes began to droop

"Well it was a long ride here, so you can rest in my bag-pack," said Misty as she gently put Azurill in her back-pack as it slept, Misty then picked her bags and continued her search for Lance, as she walked Misty heard a noise from a cabin #7, being curious Misty went inside the cabin in search of the noise that she had heard.

But as she entered the cabin she was quickly pulled to the side of the room with a figure's hand clamped over her mouth

"Keep quite," whispered the figure as they were dressed in black, including a black hat as they closed the door while keeping their hand on her mouth

'_It must be a sex predator,' _thought Misty as she tried figure out what to do before they touched any place of her body other than her mouth

'_Hmm, I wonder if it's a male… only one way to find out,'_ thought Misty as she lifted her knee up and brought it up between the figures pelvis, hard.

"Ouch!!" screamed the 'man' as he went down his knees, to hold his sore spot,

'_Yup, it's a male,'_ thought Misty as she quickly ran across the other side of the room, because the male was blocking door despite of his pain.

"Now, explain who you are, right now!" demanded Misty "Azurill, sorry to wake you, but I need back up here!" said Misty as Azurill jumped out of her back-pack and faced the figure

"Now answer the question!"

"Look-"

"I said answer the question! Or I will use deadly forces!"

"Woah, slow down-"

"Azurill! Water gun!" called Misty as she pointed at the male

"Ahhh!" said the figure as his face got hit by a water gun from the small Pokémon

"Just wait-"

"Water gun!"

"Hold-"

"Water gun!"

This went on for a minute until the figure said "STOP!"

Misty called off the attacks, as she stared at figure that had pulled off his hat to show his face, it was….

"Lance!?" cried out Misty in shock

"Rill!?" cried out the blue small mouse Pokémon who was also in shock, but quickly jump into Misty's back-pack and went back to sleep

"Yeah, **thanks** for noticing that it was me! And nice to see you to Azurill,"

"Sorry about that," apologize Misty "Lance, why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried to tell you but you kept on saying 'water gun, water gun,' instead of letting me explain!" replied Lance while turning his voice girly as he said 'water gun.'

"Once again, I'm so sorry," said Misty as she bowed

"Yeah, whatever," said Lance as he turned the other way, pouting, there were a few seconds of silence

"… Looking sharp there Lance," said Misty trying to find a way to be forgiven, a few seconds pasted

"Awe, what happened to 'How it cooking, good looking?' I liked that one!" replied Lance as he turned to face Misty

Misty smiled, she was forgiven

"Come here you!" said Lance as he opened his arms to welcome her to a hug

Misty ran to him and hugged him, tight but then realized something

"Man, I forgot that you were wet,"

"I know, this my revenge," said Lance as he squeezed her tighter

"Okay u got me, but why are you dressed in black? It summer," questioned Misty as she pulled away to look at her shirt, you couldn't see through it,

"Well, about that… Prima hasn't done the laundry, yet."

"Okay, I know that you and Prima are a couple now and you guys live together, but that doesn't mean you can't do your own laundry, you know that right?"

"Funny thats what my mom use to tell me," re-called Lance

Misty signed

"How do you like the camp so far?" asked Lance

"Not sure I haven't seen the whole camp yet, but…"

"But?" asked Lance with smile

"I love it, already!" exclaimed Misty

"Hahaha! Boo ya!" said Lance as he jumped in the air, with a peace sign

"Boo ya?"

"…Never mind," said Lance said as he put his hands down

"But Lance why are you here at Camp Master?"

"Oh, didn't your sisters tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I've been working as an instructor for Pokémon Strategies in Camp Master,"

"No, they seem to forget to mention **ALOT** of things!"

"Anyways, as you are probably are aware of now, no one knows that you're…" Lance leans in "Misty Waterflower," he said as he whispered then leaned back "Well except for Prima and the owner,"

"And who's the owner?"

"You'll meet him in a few minutes; once again I want you to know that no one must your real identity,"

"Got it!"

"You must not attract attention to your-self,"

"Got it!"

"You must do anything to keep your secret hidden!"

"Got it!"

"And- wait are you even listening?"

"Got it!"

"Misty!" cried out Lance as he shook her by her shoulders

"Huh? Oh, hey, whatz up?" said Misty

Lance signed, he should have known she wasn't listening; she never listens when she exited.

"Anyways, on campus you will be known as Mystic Heartwater,"

"What?! Mystic Heartwater?!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except the fact that its way to similar to Misty Waterflower!"

"It was short notice and I'm not changing it now, it would just be confusing!"

"Err... fine."

"Anyways get settled in, because this is your cabin,"

Misty picked up her things and placed them on her bed "There settled,"

"Very fun-" started Lance but was interrupted by a knock "Oh, that must be him," he said as he opened the door and a figure stepped in

"Hello Misty,"

"Its you! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm assuming you guys met before," guessed Lance

"Of course we have!" said Misty as she took a step back

"Why didn't you tell me, sir?" Lance asked the figure

"You never asked," replied the figure

"…True,"

"Shouldn't you be locked up in jail, for being the leader of Team Rocket!? I thought me; Ash and Brock locked you up for good, Giovanni!"

"My fellow acquaintances bailed me out, and the judge accepted it as long as I turn over a new league, in which I have," **(A/N: I don't know how this jail, bail, freedom thing works, okay, just bare with me.)**

"Yeah right! Who would ever believe that!?"

"I do," butted in Lance

"Lance!" cried Misty

"What?"

"My dear Ms. Waterflower, I assure you that I have indeed turned good now," assured Giovanni

"Yeah, Misty, so calm down," said Lance

"But-"

"Giovanni had turned good now, why do you think he build this camp in the first place?"

'_Maybe to form an evil plot that he has up his sleeves_,' thought Misty bitterly

"Either way, I'm still not buying it," said Misty as she crossed her arms over her chest, picked up her back-pack with Azurill and her other Pokémon in it and walked past Giovanni and Lance and out the door but then came back inside. "But thank you for letting me come to your camp," said Misty with a nod then went back out the door.

Lance signed "Just give her some time, she'll come around," said Lance

"Sure," replied Giovanni

Lance was busy watching where Misty left that he didn't see the evil smirk that was on Giovanni's face.

_To be continued…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: So that's my 3rd chapter for Camp Master, hoped you enjoyed it! Wow, this chapter was kind of long, well the longest so far. I promise that Ash will appear in the next chapter! And so will other characters! Anyways enjoy and review, please and no flames!

Thank you


	4. A freakin reunion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Camp Rock.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

'_I can't believe that Giovanni is on campus, and I especially can't believe that he's the owner! But I didn't read that in the pamphlet, either way I still don't believe that he's turned good, it's just too sudden,'_ thought Misty as she made her to the stage were the welcome opening was about to be held, with Azurill on her shoulder, she's read the map of the camp, a dozen times and already had all of the camp locations memorized.

'_But I wonder why I haven't seen any Rocket members, around, at all, not even in their _brilliant_ disguises '_ thought Misty as she tried to recall seeing any familiar rocket member faces that she had battled in the past, especially 2 familiar faces and a talking Pokémon,

"Azu!" yelled the tiny Pokémon as they had reached the ceremony stage

"Wow!" said Misty as she took a look a round there were kids of different ages, they were some who were already battling, some who were practicing moves with their Pokémon, and some were grooming their Pokémon.

Misty was busy looking around that she bumped into someone from behind "Sorry! I didn't see you," said Misty as she turned around but frowned as she saw who she bumped into too

"Obviously," said Gizelle as she pushed Misty out of her way and made her ways to her 2 friends

"Sheesh," said Misty _'Man, that girl seriously needs to be taught a lesson! If only I could hit her with my mallet or trip her, I would get- wait Misty, don't think it, the more I think about it, the more I'll want to do it, and like Azurill said I don't want to create a scene. I need to think about something else like-- French toast! Yum! French toast! Misty likey!' _thought Misty as she started to daydreamed **(A/N: Yeah, Misty was her Ash-moments too**.) but her dream was cut short, by someone clearing their throat, which caused Misty to turn her attention to them

"Don't worry about her, that's just Gizelle Williams, the Miss-know-it-all-diva of Camp Master," said May as she looked at Gizelle, giving Misty information, figuring that it was her first year at Camp Master and that she didn't know about Gizelle, since May has never seen her on campus, before.

"Oh! Um… is she a good?" asked Misty she wanted to pretend that she was completely new to this, in order not to get anyone suspicion, especially people that she already knew.

"She's good at trying to be good, it's understandable because her dads; David John Williams," said May turning to Misty as she expects to see a surprised reaction

"… Oh… Oh! You mean the owner and founder of the trillion PokeTech schools across the regions?!" said Misty as she acted surprise

"Trillion and one, I think," Replied May with a smile "Hi, I'm May," said May as she held her hand out "A camper today, the next Co-ordinator Master tomorrow, wow thats a good logo, I should say that more often"

"Hi I'm Mi-" began Misty but then trailed off

"Azu!" said Azurill reminding Misty not to use her real name

"Mi… Mystic! Right Mystic," shuttered Misty as she shook her hand, _'That was close, I almost blew my cover,'_ thought Misty then made a excuse as she saw a hint of confusion on May's face "Uh, sometimes when I get exited I forget my name," explained Misty

"Right," said May with a nod

"And this is Azurill," said Misty as she introduced her Pokémon

"Azurill!" yelled out the Pokémon in greeting

"Oh, you're so cute! You know my gym leader friend Misty has an Azurill too,"

"Ah, you don't say," said Misty as she but her lip "So, who's is this?" asked Misty indicating to Gleceon; the Ice Pokémon next to May's feet, she already knew the Pokémon but wanted to change to another subject and fast, the Pokémon walked to Misty and took a sniff of Misty scent

"Gle?" questioned Gleceon a she looked up at Misty then turn to May

'_Uh-oh,'_ thought Misty

"What? Of course that's not Misty, Gleaceon! I swear sometime you're silly as Max when it come to periods of the female body," said May as she shook her head "Man, Max had a lot of nightmares after Mom explained it to him, but on the plus side, I used it as a advantage and got my revenge after Max read some of my diary to Drew. Yeah… good times… good times," said May as she finished with a smile

"…Okay," said Misty looking weirdly at May as Gleceon shrugged and went to play with Azurill

"May!" called out a voice as May and Misty turn to see who had called May

"Oh, Dawn!" said May as the blue haired girl reached them

'_Dawn?!' _thought Misty as she took a closer look to see that it was indeed, her friend Dawn.

"Hi, May, its great to see you again!" said Dawn as she reached the slightly older girl and gave her a hug

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to come this year," said May as she parted from the hug

"I wasn't but, you know me, I kept on bothering my mom until she said yes," replied Dawn "Oh, who's this?" asked Dawn as she turned her attention to Misty

"Dawn this Mystic, Mystic this is Dawn," introduced May

'_1...2…3…4-'_ thought Misty

"Hi, Mystic! It's so nice to meet you! I love your name, it's so unique! So I see you have an Azurill, my friend Misty has one too! OMG! I love your hair! How do you get it smooth-looking!" said Dawn as she continue to talk while giving Misty a hug not feeling awkward despite that fact that they barely met

"Your gonna have to get use to Dawn, she's really… friendly," said May as she pulled Dawn a part from Misty

"It's okay," said Misty, really, she was used to it, each time Dawn came to visit her in the gym she would still do the same thing

Suddenly a woman with dark pink with a microphone in hand came walking on stage, "Attention campers," said the female figure as everyone turned to pay attention to her and stop what they were previously doing

"Hello, I'm Prima and I am one of the instructors here at Camp Master, for ice and water-type, Pokémon," said Prima while there were mummers of hello's especially coming from the male campers

"We now begin with the introductions of our instructors here at Camp Master," said Prima as on call people started coming on stage

'_What?!'_ thought Misty, the people that were coming on stage, were people that Misty knew

"We have Erika and Gardenia, as your Grass-type Pokémon instructors, Blaine and Flannery for fire-type, Cissy and Crusher Wake for water-type, I will be doing ice-types, Luana and Sabrina for psychic-type, Brawly, Chuck and Maylene for fighting-type, Lt. Surge and Wattson for electric-type, Winona and Falkner for flying-type, Roark and Roxanne, Morty and Agatha for ghost-type, Bugsy for bug-type, Soledad for co-ordinators, Whitney for normal-type, Todd for Pokémon photography, Tracy for Pokémon watchers and Brock and Reiji for Pokémon breeders," said Prima as each time she called on them they would wave or say a comment (**A/N: Wow, that was a mouthful**, **wasn't it Prima? Oh, I didn't want to give them all last names, because it would have taken me more time to write this chapter if I did**.)

'_Even Brock's here, is it this a freakin re-union?!'_ thought Misty as she looked around she knew more than half of the instructors up on stage

"And! I, Lance, will be teaching you Battle strategies for all Pokémon-types!" said Lance as he came running on stage shipping the microphone from Prima's hands

"Oh, right I forgot to mention you," recalled Prima

"Prima, your so mean sometimes," said Lance as he had anime tears streaming down his face, his own girlfriend forgot about him

The audience of campers gave a few chuckles and laughs

While Lance was, uh, still crying Prima took the microphone from his hands and took into her own "Oh, I would to introduce the man that made this camp possible; this is his first appearance on Camp Master, so give a warm welcome to… Giovanni," said Prima

Claps came from the campers as Giovanni made this way up the stairs and took the microphone from her hands

"Oh, so you remember him but not me, do you?" said Lance as he crossed his arms

"Stop being such a drama-queen, Lance" replied Prima, calmly

"What? So your implying that I'm gay, now?!"

'_Oh-- Lance' _thought Misty with a sign, a whack was about to come

"Just shut up, already," replied a frustrated Prima as she wacked him on back of the head with a paper-fan

"Yes, Ma'am," Said Lance from the floor as he touched his bump that had grown over the spot (**A/n: Hoped that didn't offend anybody**)

"Um… okay, well anyways as most of you have noticed that most of your future instructors are gym-leaders from across the world, and Prima, Lance and Agatha from the Elite 4 and the rest are gym leaders from all over the world, everyone is extremely talented of what they do in this Pokémon world, and we just had to have you here, please give it up for all of them for taking time of their busy schedules to come here and teach you the way of the Masters!" said Giovanni.

Load cheers and claps came from the campers

Giovanni was about to give the mike to Lance but as he saw that Lance was still on the floor holding his head; he gave the mike to Prima, instead

"At Camp Master you'll be able to work with your Pokémon as a team, come up with new moves, strategies, and learn more about Pokémon, learn about their weak points and their strongest points, so basically just have fun and learn to be the best," finished off Prima, giving the mike back to Giovanni

"Oh, but that is not all, we will also be joined by 3 special guest, please give it up for 1! Wallace!" said Giovanni as Wallace came walking on stage

"It is a honor to be here as a special guest," said Wallace

"Oh my god! It's Wallace! Hey Wallace~!" cried Dawn as she started waving wildly towards his direction

'_Ah, man I have to go pee,'_ thought Misty, she was so exited to come to camp that she forgot to use the rest rooms at home, she tried to hold it in, but couldn't anymore so she began to leave the crowd and head to the bathrooms

"Oh, it really is Wallace, he's so cool, right Mystic? Huh? Where she go?" wondered May when she noticing that Misty was gone.

………………………………..

"Azu?" asked Azurill, who also noticed that had Misty left the crowd and followed her

"I'm going to the restrooms, I have to go real bad," said Misty as she spotted the restrooms that were far away

"Azu zu rill?"

"No, I can't hold it, why? Do you want my bladder to explode?!"

"…Rill," replied the Pokémon as it was making up its mind

Misty broke into a run and reached the restrooms while saying "Oh, you're just mad because you wanted to drive the taxi, but the driver wouldn't let you! For the last time Azurill, letting a Pokémon drive a car is illegal, okay?"

……………………………….

Meanwhile Giovanni was still talking "We have another 2 special guests but they have not yet arrived, one of them is a young Pokémon Researcher who is following in his grandfather footsteps and has had a lot of achievements succeeded, already and our other guest was previously named the youngest Pokémon champion in Pokémon history, they are Gary Shigeru Oak and…"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

_Meanwhile on Pallet Town_:

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum!! Get of the couch this instant, young man!" yelled Delia Ketchum also known as Mrs. Ketchum.

"But mom~… I don't want too," replied Ash as he put a chip into his mouth and continue to watch television on the couch lying side-ways along with Pikachu, who has just was drinking his 2nd bottle of ketchup and was now moving onto his 3rd.

"Mine?" asked the Mine-type Pokémon as he entered the room

"Oh, Minnie, can you please go water the plants in Garden?" asked Delia

"!" said the Pokémon happily as he headed outside to water the garden

"Thank you, deary!" called Delia then turned her attention to her son

"You have too! You know that you received a letter from Camp Master to be one of their special guests, and I think it would be good for you to go, instead of laying here and stuffing your face with junk, honey," said Delia as she put a hand on his shoulder

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu agreeing with Delia

"Look who's talking," muttered Ash to Pikachu

"I really think you should go, sweetheart… besides, I already replied, saying that you would go,"

"But mom! I don't wanna spend my summer at some camp! I'm already Pokémon Master, for crying out loud,"

"But, you used to love that place," replied Delia, shaking her head

"Yeah, a year ago, we were campers, remember Ash?" said a voice that entered the living room and sat down on the couch

"Pika!" said the yellow Pokémon recognizing that voice

"Oh? It's you Gary," said Ash

"Hello, sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in,"

"The door was unlocked, and I thought _'Hey were practically family, now, right?'_… So I let my self in,"

Delia nodded at Gary "Like I said, you're always welcomed; you're like an brother to Ash, right?"

"Yeah, like the annoying younger brother, if that's what you mean, then yes" said Ash

"Ash!" scolded Delia

"Its okay, Mrs. K, I'm older anyways. Come on Ashy-boy, get up, me and you are going no matter what," said Gary as he sat up

"Wait… me and you?"

"Yeah, I got an invite too, but I'm going later though" said Gary as he got a letter out of his pocket "Come on, get up,"

"I don't wanna-"

"Come on honey, Camp Master has were you learned to became a… master," said Delia as she pulled her fist up and looked up

"Uh, besides that, you can see Lance; and I hear that Brock going to be an instructor at camp too,"

"Wow, like I really want to him chase girls skirts again," replied Ash sarcastically

"Ash, you perv!" cried out Delia not getting his sarcastic tone

The room was quite for a few seconds…

Gary turn to Ash

"Okay, look, right now the press thinks of you as a bad boy, cause of your current attitude, which mean that the Indigo League has a problem with that,"

"But _I_ don't have a problem with that," said Ash,

"Well, we have a problem with that and this camp thing is suppose to fix it, its good PR, so do your time, enjoy the fresh air," said Gary "Get a tan," added Gary

"Oh, can you make me a bird house or something, honey?" asked Delia, with a smile on her face

"… Uh, sure, he'll make you birdhouse, Mrs. K," said Gary with a sweat drop "Okay, then it's settled!"

"What?! I didn't agree to any of this!" said Ash

"… So you don't want to make me a bird house?" asked Delia with tiny tears in her eyes, while Pikachu comforted her

Ash signed "It's not that mom its-"

"Then it's settled!"

"Mom!"

"Okay! Ash get up!" said Gary

"No,"

"Ash,"

"No"

"Ash,"

"No,"

"Ash,"

"Okay,"

"...Really?"

"No!"

"Okay, Ash! If you don't get up now, I'm gonna have Pikachu shock you," said Gary, calmly

"Yeah, right, Pikachu's my pokemon, he wouldn't-" started Ash but stopped as he saw Pikachu's cheek's light up "Okay! Okay! I'm up! Sheesh," said Ash as he stood up and got off the couch

"Traitor," muttered Ash to Pikachu

"Chu," replied Pikachu as it shrugged

"One word, Gary: Payback,"

"Oh, sweetie~… that's two words," said Delia as she put up two fingers, Ash and Gary signed

"That the Ashy-boy, I know," said Gary "Okay, now go, you can go by foot since the camp isn't that far form here,"

"What?!"

"Okay, Mrs. K, can I have his backpack," asked Gary

"Here, you go sweetheart, I put everything in it, already," said Delia as she handed Gary the back-pack

"Mom! Did you already know I was going to go?" asked Ash

"…Uh-huh, and don't forget to change your _you-know-what's_," said Delia

"Mom!" cried an embarrassed Ash

"Okay, stop complaining and go now," said Gary as he put the back-pack into Ash's hand and pushed Ash out the door "You too, Pikachu,"

"Pika" said Pikachu as he followed Ash out

"Have a nice time, honey!"

"Oh, and the league promised that the winner of the Final Competition, will get to hang out with you for a day and tag battle with you," said Gary as he closed the door leaving Ash and Pikachu outside

"Wait! What?! Gary, open the door!" yelled Ash as he tried to opened the door, but it was no use

Ash signed then stared at Pikachu, who stared back

"Well! I'm bored…wanna race?" asked Ash

"Pika!" replied Pikachu as he nodded

"Go/ Pi!" they said in unison as they broke into a run

"You can't beat me, I'm the Pokémon Master!" said Ash as they continued to run

"Pikachu Pi!"

"So, what if you helped me?" said Ash "I'm still beating you!"

"Pi Pika Chu!" said Pikachu as he pointed to the sky

"A talking-flying-baby?! Where?" said Ash as he stopped to search the sky "Hey! Wait… babies don't talk!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu said as he was a head

"Hey! Come back here!" called Ash, as he ran after Pikachu who continued running

Even though Ash didn't want to go to the camp, he had a feeling that something big was going to happen,

'_I wonder what's going to happen once we reach the camp? Well let just wait and see,' _

_To be continued…_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Note: Well that's the 4th chapter, of Camp Master, well Ash, Pikachu, Gary, Delia, Dawn and—well you get the picture. Ash finally comes in the story, yeah! Sorry if the characters are out of characters, please leave a review and no flames!

Thank You


	5. Ash's new attitude?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon or Camp Rock and High School Musical and their cast.

……………………………

_**Authors Note**_: _Just wanted to say sorry for taking long to update, you guys! There was school, test/ quiz's, homework and… um… laziness. Oh! And I wanted to thank 'Mistylover' for being the 5th one to leave a review for 'Is this a freakin reunion!' which was the 4th chapter. I was serious when I said I wanted at least have 5 reviews in chapter 4 or I won't update until then, so thanks 'Mistylover!'... Anyways on with the story! _(Sorry if I sounded mean, or spoiled but reviews mean a lot to me,)

**B**y the time Misty was done, with her…. uh… business, all she had heard was 'Pokémon Researcher,' and the 'Pokémon Master'

'_Hmm, Pokémon Researcher and the Pokémon Master, well this is going to be interesting. I wonder who's the current Pokémon Master,'_ wondered Misty

'_I wonder if it's… nah, he would have visit me to tell me the good news or at least call me' _thought Misty sadly

"Come on, Azurill, let's go see Prima, Lance said she needed to talk to us." said Misty as she and Azurill headed over to see Prima at her cabin/ office.

Ash wheezed once he reached Camp Master "Y-you cheat-cheated, you ch-cheater," said Ash roughly as he pointed at Pikachu, who simply smiled; they were too busy glaring at each other that they didn't hear the footsteps that approached them.

"Well, if isn't young Pokémon Master Ashton," said a voice which caused Ash to turn

"Giovanni?!" said Ash as he jumped back with Pikachu by his side "What are doing here?! ...Wait, are you here as a camper?" asked a clueless Ash

"A camper, my dear boy? Heavens no, I actually own it, I mailed you the letter to invite you here, why are you surprised that I'm here?" asked Giovanni

"Well… I never actually read the letter, my mom just accepted for me, instead… anyways shouldn't you be in jail, since you were in charge of the organization; Team Rocket?" said Ash

"Organization? I'm amazed you knew such a word, Ashton?"

"Hey! Don't question my smartness!" replied Ash "And stop calling Ashton! You don't have the right to!"

"Well, it seems that you haven't heard, I have now turned over a new league,"

"Like I'm suppose to believe that! You and I very well know, that's never going to happen,"

"Oh-poo, it seems you and that girl are the only ones that don't believe me," said Giovanni

"Girl? What girl?" asked Ash

"By girl, I mean Ms. Wate-… wait she hasn't told you, has she?" said Giovanni with a grin

"What girl? And told me what?"

_'This should be intersting_,' thought Giovanni

"And I thought, you two were really close, oh well," replied Giovanni as he continued to grin

"Giovanni, this is the last time that I'm going to ask!" yelled Ash as he started to get mad, that grin was really starting to become irritating

"Pika!" said Pikachu as his cheeks started to spark

"Calm down my boys, it's nothing, you'll find out… soon, anyways. Besides that you'll be teaching Pokémon Strategies and types, starting tomorrow at 3, don't be late," said Giovanni as he walked past Ash and Pikachu

"Whatever," replied Ash as he and Pikachu walked to go find Lance or Brock

If only Ash had turned back to see that Giovanni had turn to watch him, he could have seen the evil smirk on Giovanni's face (**A/N**: **Yeah, Giovanni's full of evil smirks!;)**

"I have to WHAT?!" yelled Misty from inside of Prima's cabin/ office

"… Your going to have to work in the kitchen during the whole summer," said Prima after recovering her hearing from Misty's scream

"But… why?"

"Well as you know if campers what to come to this camp, they need to pay since it isn't free," explained Prima, Misty nodded and she continued "The camp writes down all registrations, including yours and your sisters were going to pay but then me and Lance recall that the paparazzi are sneaky and there will probably be paparazzi around the campus, especially now that the Pokémon Master and Researcher are here, we also have other famous trainers on campus. So we can't take any chances, so Giovanni insisted that he pay-" said Prima but was interrupted

"Giovanni? But-"

"Well, I and Lance were going to pay for you, but then Giovanni brought up the fact that your parents left Lance as your guardian, other than your sister's, and that I was in a relationship with Lance which also makes me in touched with you, and that the paparazzi can link us and find out your real identity,"

"For the love of French-toast," cursed Misty, (**A/N: Well sort of**f :**p**) "So then working in the kitchen is the catch?" asked Misty

"Yes,"

"But then I can't participate in Camp activities!"

"You can still go to Camp activities; it's just that you need to work everyday, in the kitchen."

"Everyday? That's a lot of days,"

"Blame Lance," said Prima

"Lance? Why?"

"He volunteered you,"

"Damn it, Lance," said Misty

"Azu!" said Azurill shaking his head, being mad at Lance for ruining his master's summer

"You need to start working today," said Prima and Misty signed as she grabbed her back-pack

"You can hurt him if you want," offered Prima before Misty left her door

"I think I might take you up on that offer," said Misty as she cracked her knuckles thinking of what she's going to do once she see's Lance

"But don't hurt him to bad, I need him-" started Prima

"Aww, Prima that's so sweet!" said Misty as she started to gush

"-to clean out my garage after camp's over," said Prima as she finished with a nod

Misty sweat dropped "Well, okay, I better get going to the kitchen," said Misty as she waved and left the cabin with Azurill

"Good luck!" called out Prima as Misty left and returned to the paper work that she was doing before Misty came in.

Ash looked around to try to search for Lance's cabin, he wasn't seen any screaming fan girls so far, he wasn't really comfortable with fan girls chasing him, it kind of freaked him out when he had to run away from them but hey, at least he got his exercise, it also freaked him out when he would run away and hear girls screaming about getting his underwear and selling it on the internet.

'_I guess the disguise working…_' thought Ash as he pulled his hat down so it could cover his face more, they had stop at the gift shop located on campus, without anyone knowing it was him, mainly because Pikachu was located on top of his head with his tail covering Ash's face, sure Ash kept running into people and objects but his task was completed.

They had gotten a hat, a pair of glasses and a false mustache, the reason why the gift shop had false mustaches was unknown to Ash, the stash started to itch so Ash decided to ditch it.

"Pikapi! Pika Pika chu!" cried out Pikachu as he spotted Lance's cabin and pointed at it

Ash nodded and walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door three time

"Halt, who goes there?" said a voice from the other side of the door

"Um… a lost… camper?" said Ash, he didn't wasn't to state his name, who knew who was the person was on the other side of door

The door opened a little, but it did not reveal the person face

"Sorry, but I'm… busy at the moment, come again later, please and thank you!" said the voice and as they were going to close the door, Ash them by putting his foot in the doorway.

"Not so fast," said Ash as he pushed the door open and stepped in and close it behind him

The room was dark but there was light shined at the corner of the room and it revealed a poker table and a figure, it was;

"…Brock?" questioned Ash then he turned to his left at the person he talked to moments ago "Lance?"

"Do we know you?" asked Brock as he got up to examine Ash's face "You look familiar…" said Brock as he paused "…Ah-ha! You're Zac Effron, aren't you?! I knew you got my letter! That's why you came isn't it?!" shouted Brock as he pointed at Ash

"Actually-"

"So! What role do you want me to play in High School Musical 4? Do you want me to replace Corbin Bleu? People always thought I was better looking anyways or what about Lucas-" continued Brock, interrupting Ash from what he was about to say.

Brock eventually began talking to him-self, as Ash did not response and he and Lance stared at Brock

"-I'll just say that I got a tan during the summer, no one will even notice! And I will final be in the same room as Ashley Tisdale, then we will fall in love and-"

"BROCK!!" yelled Ash as he began to get irritated

"Yeah, Zac?" replied Brock

"I am not Zac Effron! It's me Ash!" said Ash as he pulled off his disguise

"Aww…" said Brock in a disappointed tone "I mean… yay!" added Brock after he saw the irritated look on Ash's face

"I don't even watch High School Musical…" muttered Ash, as he then heard a girly gasp that came from Lance

"You don't?!" asked Lance while Ash stayed quite

"…So, Ash! What are you here?!" asked Brock as he went to give him a friendly man-to-man hug

"Just wanted to see what you guys were doing?" replied Ash as he dodged the hug, Brock frowned

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu; he didn't like it he was left out

"Oh, hey buddy!" said Brock as he went on his knees and patted Pikachu on his head "I got some new poke foods for you to try; I'll give them to you later, okay?"

Ash rolled his eyes, Brock noticed and grimaced; he still wasn't use to Ash's new behavior

"Pika!" said Pikachu as he nodded and went on Lance's shoulder to greet him

Ash ignored the look on Brock's face and eyed the poker table then at Lance and Brock and then back at the poker table

"You guys weren't playing Strip Poker, right?"

"No! Just plain old poker!" said Brock as he shook his head

Ash looked at the chips "With chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh, don't forget the Oreos!" piped up Lance

Ash stared at him "…Whatever, I'm go make a phone call," said as he headed out the door, Pikachu began to follow "Stay, its just a phone call." called Ash behind his shoulder as he walked out

Brock, Lance and Pikachu all started after him as he left…

…_To be continued_

**Authors Note**: Sorry if it's short, this chapter is just a filler chapter, but the next one will be an actual chapter and it will be posted up sooner too! Sorry if the characters are out of character, especially the guys; I'm exited to make the next chapter it's when Ash and Misty meet, well sort of, at first… yeah. So please review, your reviews are important to me! At least 5 reviews, so I can update the next chapter! I have nothing against High School Musical, I kind of like it! Oh and no flames!

-Thank you!


	6. Misty's a Pro in Kitchen!

**Disclaimer: **I do not Pokémon nor Camp Rock, but I do own this story.

…………………………………………………

**Author's Note**_: Sorry for taking so long to update! It been, about 2 months…? Sorry, I was working on another story that based on a crossover of '_Camp Rock'_ and '_What I like about You', (_the_ _main character is Caitlyn by the way.) Anyways thanks for all the great reviews!_

* * *

**M**isty signed as she made her way to the kitchen that was on campus, with Azurill on her head.

"I can't believe Giovanni," said Misty under her breath as she continued walking

"Azu?"

"Yeah… I don't trust him or like him,"

"Azurill rill azu?"

"I don't know why I—just don't trust him."

"Azu-rill?"

"Because, I know he's up to something"

"Rill Azurill?"

"You know what!! Can we just drop it!" said an irritated Misty as she arrived in front of the door that belonged to the kitchen

"…Azu…" replied the Mouse Pokémon with a sad tone as he frowned

Misty signed once more as she removed Azurill from her head and placed him in her arms so he was facing her

"Sorry, Azurill. It's just that nothing going the way I planned, and I'm just annoyed, you know?"

He nodded, a frown still placed on his small blue face

Misty smiled softly and pressed him onto her chest softly

"Cheer up, Azurill. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, it won't happen again, okay?"

"Zu?"

"Yup, I swear!"

"Azurill!" said her baby Pokémon, as he nodded and snuggled against her

"I'm glad! Now, let's go, shall we?" asked Misty

"Rill!" said Azurill as he hoped onto her shoulder

Misty opened the door and was met with a large kitchen with 7 people inside, who were working on different tasks

"Uh—hello?" questioned Misty as she looked around the room

"Oh? You must be Misty!" said one of the older female workers with short green hair as she walked up to Misty

Misty ducked to the floor, sending Azurill tumbling on the floor next to her

"Shhh!" whispered Misty loudly as she raised her index finger to her mouth looking around the room

"Oh! Right! You have another name. Hahaha!" she said as she put her hand behind her head

Misty felt a sweat drop slowly form on the side of her head

"Well my names; Amy. It's Mystic, right?" said Amy as she held out a hand to help her up

Misty nodded and took her hand to get up

"And you must be Azurill, right?" said Amy jokingly as she looked down at the Pokémon

Azurill nodded happily glad to not be ignored

"Mi—I mean Mystic! It's a pleasure to have you here!"

"Thanks, but how do you know about _you know what_?" said Misty as she whispered the last part

"Everyone in this kitchen knows," she said "Lance told us," reassured Amy as she saw the look of panic in Misty's eyes "So, can we call you Misty? Hardly anyone other than the cooking staff comes in here, beside the name Mystic kind of weird,"

"Well, okay… I guess," Misty said as Azurill jumped back on her shoulder "So, what do I have to do?" said Misty while putting her backpack on a nearby table

"Well you can start by cutting those vegetables on that table, wash your hands first, then when your done, take that pile of ground beef, and making them flat and spreading them on the table on the piece of paper," said Amy as she pointed to the pile of ground beef that was on the table "But be sure to put on gloves before doing it, okay? There in that upper cabinet there." Finished off Amy as she went to her station

Misty nodded and went to the sink to wash her hands and proceeded to cut the non-fruits

"Well, it's a good thing there not letting me do any actual cooking, I'll probably poison everybody," said Misty jokily

"Azu!" said Azurill agreeing

Misty turned to look at Azurill with a glare, who was on the table next to hers "You know I was just joking, right? I mean, I know my cooking's bad but I haven't actually poisoned anyone before,"

"Rill."

"Okay, it's only happened to a few—dozen's of people! Okay I get, I'm not a great cook," replied Misty as she continued cutting

"Azu azurill rill?" asked the tiny blue baby Pokémon, Misty turned to face him as she continued cutting

"You know I don't know where I get it from, but I know it runs in the family; I mean have you tasted Daisy cooking?"

Azurill shook his head

"Oh, right. You don't eat human food, well your luck-" Misty froze, a pained expression in her face as she felt something, both she and Azurill looked down to see the cause

Misty had cut her-self with the knife, and blood was leaking out

"Ouch!" whispered Misty, Amy heard and noticed that Misty's tone of voice because soft and shaky

'_That really hurt,'_ Misty thought

"Azurill?" the Pokémon asked in concern

"Uh, yeah," Misty said weakly, she was never too fond of blood; she looked down at the carrot,

"This all your fault, you stupid carrot! This why I hate carrots! Same goes for peppers and bugs too!" said Misty loudly as she sucked on her bleeding finger, trying to keep Azurill from worrying about her

"Misty calm down! We just have to rinse it off, clean it, and put a bandage on it and it'll be fine, okay?"

Misty nodded, and turned the other way, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes…

After receiving the treatment and the bandage, Misty was ready to go!

"Um… maybe you should start working on the patty's next?" said Amy

"Good idea," said Misty as she went to fetch the gloves from the cabinet, after she put them on, she started working

…After 15 minutes, Misty was almost done

"You know what? This is kind of fun,"

"Azurill?"

"Yeah, I'm practically a pro now," said Misty as she grabbed a piece of ground beef

"Look watch!" she said as she threw the raw food in the air and tried to catch only to have it get smashed against the floor

Azurill signed

"Whoops," said Misty as she quickly picked up the piece and threw into the nearest thrash bin, before anyone saw

"Well… I'm almost a pro," said Misty as she removed her gloves and grabbed a new pair and went back to work

"So how's it going over there?" asked Amy from the corner of room a few feet from Misty

"Uh… Fine! I'm doing—fine," replied Misty hoping that Amy didn't see what happened less than a minute ago

"Well that's good, so I hear that there having a small tournament tonight, winner gets a special prize," said Amy

"Yeah-" trailed off Misty with a soft smile on her face

"Are you going to enter?"

"No, I don't think so," replied Misty

'_I'm not battling_ _in front of all those people; it'll be my first time battling as a different person. What if someone recognizes my battle style plus it'll be my first battle at camp! I mean, I know, I'll have to battle eventually but_—_damn you, pressure!_' thought Misty

"Misty, from what I heard, Lance and Prima say that you're a talented trainer! And from their experience I don't think they would lie about it either,"

"Azu!" said the baby Pokémon in agreement

"See, even Azurill agrees with me!"

Misty smiled, she liked Amy she was pretty cool for a 30 year old person, maybe even older, but so was Mrs. K.

"And if it's because your nervous, so what?" said Amy as she walked over to Misty "Everyone gets nervous, that's why were making so much food tonight, because people eat when their nervous,"

"Isn't the opposite?" asked Misty

"Depends,"

"Well, not me, I don't like to eat when I'm nervous, if I did, I'll probably throw up," said Misty, Azurill nodded

"Agreed, well okay I'll take over from here, why don't you take that bag to the Mess Hall and set up the things in the bag on the tables and you'll be done for the day,"

"Okay," said Misty as she took off her gloves and she and Azurill proceed outside with Misty's backpack and bag in her arms.

………………………………

**W**hen entering the Mess Hall, Misty took the items out of bag with the help of Azurill and placed them out on the table

After 11 minutes, they were done; Misty paused while Azurill looked at her with questioning expression

Misty looked around the room for any sight of people and then reached into her back pack…

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **_Aha! This is probably the longest chapter that I ever written with 8,569 __words and with spaces. Well this is the 6__th__ chapter of the story. This chapter was mainly a filler chapter, I usually don't really like filler chapters but I thought that I'll try doing one and here it was (is?) This story was the most reviews out of all my stories, and that is awesome! In the next chapter I have reward for all of you who like this story; it's something that most of you have been waiting for. But remember reviews give me inspiration to write more and update fast, okay. ^_^ Review_!

_Please and Thank you_!


	7. Practicing and Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Pokémon and/ or Camp Rock, but I do own this story**

……………………………..

"Come on, Gary! I learned my lesson!" yelled Ash

Ash was pissed, he had taken a shower and had spent the rest of the time looking for reception and was now currently talking to Gary on his cell phone

"I took a shower in cold water, I looked at a tree, and it's been forever! I need freedom!… And junk food."

………………………………………………………………

**W**hile Gary on the other line, was in the back of a black limo, and heading to his destination which hasn't the camp

"Ash, you are free, it's your time to embrace nature, and no junk food-it'll get you hyper and fat," replied Gary as he shut his cell phone, before Ash could response.

A few moments of silence passed by…

Gary signed "You need this, Ash." he said and then turned to look out the window.

………………………………………………………………

"Gary!" said Ash as he groaned in annoyance, then realized that he was talking to him-self as Gary had ended their call

Ash signed and shut his cell phone as he walked past a building that had a bunch of girls that weren't seen by him and they were the exact kind of people that who he was trying to ignore

"AHHHHHH!!! THERE HE IS!!!" screamed one the girls as all the screaming girls ran to catch him

…………………………………………………………..

"Well since were done for the day, it wouldn't hurt to let the Pokémon out and practice would it?" said Misty as she winked

Azurill jumped in agreement

Misty looked around "Well we can't do much in here since we can't mess this place up," she looked at the door in the back

"How 'bout we go to the back?" asked Misty

Azurill nodded and followed Misty out the door.

…………………………………………………………

"Whoa!" said Ash as he ran before they caught him, in the rush of looking for service he had forgotten to put his disguise back on which was gone by now as he had dropped on the floor while running.

"Great, just what I needed; fan-girls," mumbled Ash under his breath as he continued to run for his life especially when he heard one of the girls scream that they were going to get his underwear to sell it on the internet.

Ash turned the corner of the Mess Hall, quickly opening the door and letting him self inside and before the girls could see him; luckily for him he was unseen but unfortunately the windows were see through, so he had to crouched down

"Ugh! WHERE HE GO?!" the girls screamed as they tried to figure where he went,

Ash signed and continue to stay on his knees, waiting for the fan girls to leave

"Corsola! Use tackle!" called out a girl voice

"Corsola!"

Ash ears perked and he looked around

"Now dodge Psyduck!"

"Psy!-DUCK!"

A big slam was heard

…No one was around

"When I say tackle I mean gently, Corsola. _Gently._"

'_There's no one else here, they must be in the back of the cabin'_ thought Ash

Ash was about to get up but quickly got down when he saw that the girls where still looking for him

"So where is he?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

Ash signed once again

"Psyduck! You were supposed to dodge that! You dumb duck!"

Ash chuckled, those words somehow seemed familiar to him but he couldn't figure out how.

"Corsola~"

"It's okay Corsola, don't worry I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose."

"Psyduck! Psy! Psyduck!"

"What do you mean you that hurt?! Of course it hurts, that's why you were suppose to dodge it!"

Ash full attention has now on them, she understood Pokémon too?

The girl signed "Come here, let me see it,"

"Psy!!!"

"Oh, come on don't cry, its okay don't cry,"

"Starmie?"

"He'll be okay, he had a big bump though," she said "Practice is over, I'll take you to the Pokemon center later, Psyduck. Get some good rest guys,"

The sound of Pokémon returning to their pokéballs could be heard,

_Smooch_

Ash was confused '_What was that?'_

……………………………………………………..

Misty and Azurill were seated on the porch of the back of the cabin

"Azu?"

"Why what?"

"Azurill, rill azu?"

"I'm not sure why I kiss them,"

"Rill, azurill azurill,"

"Yes, I know that their not completely clean," said Misty with a smile "Maybe I kiss the pokeballs to wish you guys good luck, probably because when I was small my mom would always kiss me on the forehead for good luck when I would do a task but that was a long time ago…" Misty looked down and then up again

"So I guys now I do it to guys, even though you don't need luck because you guys are pretty strong on your own." Said Misty as she hugged her baby pokemon

"It looks like were getting closer to my dream, Azurill," said Misty as she laid her head on top of Azurills head "I'll show them the best that I can be,"

"Azu!" yelled Azurill as he jumped out of Misty's arms

Misty lightly laughed and stood up "Yeah, _we'll_ show them the best that we can be! Yes, I'll be the greatest W-" Misty sentence was cut by her startled jump caused by a scream of 'I think I see him by the stream!'

'_Hmm… I wonder what's going on?_' thought Misty but she shrugged it off

"Come on," whispered Misty "Where not suppose to be in this area, other than the actual staff at this hour. Let's go to the cabin before we get caught."

Azurill nodded and jumped into her arms and they left.

………………………………………………………..

When Ash was sure that the girls had left he got up quickly when to the back

He opened the door and…

Saw no one,

"Hello? Hello?!"

Ash walked to the lamp post and touched the huge dent on it, probably from the tackle on Psyduck

Ash looked around "Is anyone out here?"

But no one answered back.

_To be continued…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**A/N**: Sorry for the wait (5months), I caught something called __**laziness**__ in the middle of doing the story. Sorry. But here's the 7__th__ chapter, it didn't come out the way I planned. Not much reward I guess, Ash and Misty meet though… just indirectly... :p I hope the next chapter wont take as long, hope that doesn't affect your choice in reviewing! That's all, click the button on the bottom! ~ Until next time! _


	8. New Roomates?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Pokémon in any way but I do own this story… Yeah… :D**

* * *

**M**isty signed as she flopped down onto the bed, she turned to her left to look at Azurill who had went to sleep minute ago in a Pokémon bed that Lance seemed to have put there.

'_What am I going to do?' _thought Misty as she looked down, she then glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall

"Ah, it's almost time. I have to go to the Mess Hall." Said Misty

***Knock* Knock***

"Coming!" called out Misty as she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror

'_This cabin has everything'_ she thought then went to answer the door

Misty opened the door and it revealed to be Prima

"Prima! Come in," she offered as Prima entered

"Thank you. So I take that your getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah. I was going to go to the Mess Hall in a few minutes."

"Oh, in that case I'll talk to you later. Also remember there are no Pokémon allowed in the Mess Hall." Said Prima a she headed out the door, she ten paused and turned back "And Misty just be your-self."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." She said as she winked and headed out the door, closing it behind her

Misty looked at the closed door for a minute then shrugged and walked out the door.

* * *

Once Misty reached the Mess Hall she looked around,

The Mess Hall was filled with all kind of trainers, there was light music and TV sets displaying Pokémon battles that were currently going on in different regions.

'_Now… what do I do? Should I avoid company or go find May and Dawn? If I'm alone, I might grab attention but if I go with them it might be harder to keep my secret… I'll go with #2, I might as well blend_ _in_.' thought Misty as she went to looked for May and Dawn

After a few seconds she spotted Dawn with an orange-haired girl, she approached them

"Hey, Dawn,"

"Hey Mystic! Oh, Mystic this Zoey, Zoey this is Mystic," said Dawn as she introduced the two girls

"So is this your first year?" asked Zoey

"Uh, yeah. Any advice?"

"Not really except you are going to love it here, and good luck,"

"Thanks." Replied Misty "So what type of trainer are you?"

"Huh? Y-you haven't heard of me?"

"Nope!" replied Misty a little too happily

Dawn slapped her hand on her forehead "Oh-no,"

"I'm a Co-ordinater! You know Zoey, from the Sinnoh region!"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Zoey face faulted while Dawn patted her back

'_What I do?' _thought Misty

***CRACK***

Misty turned around "What was that noise?"

"Just my dignity," signed Zoey

"Oh, Zoey! Don't be silly! Seems that the staff setting up to do the usual announcements," said Dawn with a sweat-drop

"By the way, Dawn. Where's May?"

"Don't know, she should be here around here… somewhere,"

"_Okay, trainers please quiet down and listen up!"_ said Erika from the other side of the hall, speaking into a mic

Everyone continue to do what they were doing

"Listen, everyone!" said Erika trying to gain the people's attention

She was once again ignored

"_I SAID LISTEN AND SHUT UP_!" yelled Erika in the microphone

Everyone turned their attention to her

Erika cleared her throat "_Thank you. As you know tomorrow is your first day of classes and even though this is a camp, there will still be rules_,"

People in the room groaned

Misty snorted '_Complainers…_'

"_So all Pokemon must be in their Poke balls before 9' o clock,_"

"What the heck! That's not fair!" said Misty

"Right on sister!"

"_Sorry but that's always been the rule here_,"

Misty signed "Fine."

Misty coughed '_Don't want to cause a scene…'_

Erika continued on with the list of rules as May appeared from the crowd and walked over to Misty and the gang

"Hey, May. Where were you?" asked Misty as they continue to face Erika, knowing they would get in trouble if they were caught talking

"Oh, I was talking with Drew, but then we started a arguing it was when I accidently bit him that I was pulled away by Brawly and here I am. You know, the usual."

"Ah,"

When Erika was done with the list, everyone continued to what they were doing

"_That is all_,"

"I'm so happy to be back here, the only bad thing about being here is that I have to see Gizelle and the gang," said May as she put her arms being her head

Misty looked behind May to see the devils them-self's

"Oh, look! Something icky this way comes," said Dawn

"Icky?"

After that question they all turned their attention to Gizelle and her followers

'_Macey's here too?! That brat! And wait… is that… Melody?! Melody's part of Gizelle's group? How the heck did she get across the world at a camp?_!'

"Hey, Dawn, is your mom still polishing her ribbons, from 5 decades ago?" said Gizelle as she smirked

"Oh no you did in't," said Dawn as she stepped forward

May reached out to grab the hem of Dawn's skirt to pull her back

"No, but I suppose your dads still busy with the schools?"

"You got that right and still as successful as ever."

"So I'm guessing he's to busy to spend anytime with you?" asked May as she looked at Gizelle's eyes

Gizelle glared "That's none of your business."

Misty felt the atmosphere tense and decided to break it

"Hi!"

"Uh… hi. My names Gizelle," said as she looked at Misty uninterested

"My names Mystic… Mystic Heartwater…" trailed off Misty, who had forgotten her last name for a second

"Hey! Is your dad Prof. Heartwater? My dad had a conference meeting with him a week ago." Smirked Macey

"Uh, no,"

"…Oh."

…

…

…

'_Awkward—'_

Melody spoke up "So what does your dad and mom do?"

Misty froze; she could feel a drop of sweat from forehead going down on her cheek

'_Think Misty, think! Make something up that sounds completely normal! Something boring that will make them just walk away._'

"Uh… nothing, there nobodies, my family and I are completely poor, yes, penniless poor. In order to come to this camp, I had to sign up for the free scholarship. We, we are so poor that once I see a penny on the poor, I must dive to the ground for it," Misty looked towards the ground and pointed "Oh look a penny!" she then proceed to dive to ground for it

"See! It just comes naturally!" she cried out from the floor

When Misty got up all the girls stared silently at her

Misty felt like slapping her-self on the forehead '_I'm so stupid'_

May ran to Misty "You poor thing!" cried out May as she wailed and hugged Misty, then pulled back "Oops! I didn't mean to say the P-word!"

While Dawn also went to hug Misty, Gizelle got Melody and Macey huddle

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" whispered Gizelle

" …Yeah," replied Macey "What's a penny?"

Gizelle signed "…Not that, we should let her stay with us,"

"You sure?" questioned Melody

"Right, I mean she's… poor,"

"Well I have a plan… we let her hang out with us,"

"But why?"

"She could make us look better, plus people will think I'm nice and will have another reason to be fans of my awesome skills, okay?"

The girls nodded slowly and broke their circle and turned their attention to the others

"Hey listen, there's an extra bunk in our cabin, you can have if you want," offered Gizelle

Misty signed mentally '_Ugh, this had the opposite affect that I wanted, darn me and my likable-self… who am I kidding?! I've always been liked! I've been wanted and liked my whole life. Those who can't have me, are disappointed and I have to live with that guilt, I have to live with that-_'

Misty train of thoughts stopped when she noticed the room was completely silent; the whole room was watching and listening to their conversation

...

A few more seconds pasted and just as Misty was about to reject her offer, she heard people whispering

"_The new girl got invited to their cabin?"_

"_Why her?"_

"_Gizelle's so nice,"_

"_That girl doesn't seem special,"_

"_But she'd be dumb to turn down her offer,"_

Listing to the last one, Misty realized that she would surely stand out if people were to talk about why she turned down the 'popular' Gizelle down, so she decided…

"Sure."

May and Dawn and even Zoey had their mouths wide open

"Cool, I know where gonna be best friends!" said the leader of the group "Come, sit with us at the V.I.P section." She finished as she, Melody and Macey walked away

Misty turned around and clasped her hands together and mouthed sorry to May and the rest then followed her new 'friends'

While walking, Misty couldn't help but think

'_What did I get my-self into?_'

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N**_: Sorry… again. I still haven't decided on how this story will go, I want make different from the original plot, so it's kind of hard. Also apologize for making Macey the dumb one of the group for those who like her, someone had to be the darkest bulb in the group and Macey was chosen. I finished this at 12:36 of the 25th and I am sleep, I gotta sleep if I wanna have enough energy for that turkey. So sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, I just wanted to post this up as soon as possible. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!_

_ -**T**hank you  
_


	9. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Camp Rock**

...

Okay! I am not dead! I know it's been a long time, and I mean a **_really_** long time but this note is just to tell you guys that I am indeed working on the 9th chapter…I'm just stuck. I honestly don't have this story planned and I'm just going with the flow, despite it being a crossover. Oh and by the way here's what Misty looks like after her makeover in chapter 2: Go to photobucket(dot)com, search: peonelopie4, look for my album under_ Camp Master_ and you'll see.

I apologize for always updating late, really late but I tend to get stuck a lot and distracted but thank you to those who still follow this story and reviewed this story. It means a lot and I promise no, I** swear** that I will post the 9th chapter very soon! Please look forward to it!

_**Thank you**_


	10. Darn you peer pressure!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor Camp Rock.**

...

**Authors Note: See I told you I would update!... *COUGH* Well on with the story… and by the way, I'm made name corrections: Gizelle- Giselle and Macey- Macy**

* * *

Throughout the campus of Camp Master there were whispers of strange blur of orange that seemed to dash across the campus as campers passed by,

That hair belonged to none other than Mystic Heartwater also known as Misty Waterflower

'_Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Must hurry!' _

Seeing her cabin in sight, Misty went even faster as she opened the door and started to open her drawers that contained clothes and putting them back into her suitcases.

"Azu?" questioned the sleepy Pokémon, woken by the slamming door

"Sorry Azurill but were moving to another cabin," said Misty as she continued to pack "You were asleep for a whole chapter anyways, might as well wake up already,"

Misty paused "I mean—wake up already!~"

"Leaving already?" asked a voice

Misty stood up in shock and turned around to see who it is

"Gosh, Amy! You scared the Beedrill out of me! And no I'm not,"

"Did you at least get to battle like they said in the announcements?"

"—No, they just said that to get everyone in the Mess Hall to talk about rules."

"So you didn't get to show off your rad skills?"

Misty raised an eyebrow

"What? I'm still hip! I'm still groovy!" she exclaimed

"Azurill," chirped the baby Pokémon in agreement

"Sure~"

"Okay, okay, so beside that, why are you packing?"

"I'm moving to a new cabin,"

"What? This cabin not big enough?"

"It's a long story, and the bad thing is that the cabin is across campus. I know that I have to help in the kitchen but I'll just get up earlier and-"

"Misty, it's fine. I'll be going now cause as a cook I have a rep to protect." Finished Amy as she left the cabin

"Sorry Azurill, you have go in your pokeball," said Misty as she pulled out Azurill's pokeball

"Rill?"

"Camp rule. Don't worry it's only after 9:00pm to 6:00am." She said while a red light sucked Azurill in it's pokeball

After a few seconds Misty zipped up the last suit case, paused and closed the door on her way out.

Giselle sat anxiously at the edge of her bed, while on hold to talk to her dad on her Pokegear while Melody talked about strategies with her Pokémon and Macy was debating on which skirt to wear

After two rings Giselle turned to Melody

"Melody! Can you keep quite I'm on the phone. I can't hear."

Melody stopped and frowned slightly

"Hey, which skirt is more cuter?" asked Macy as she hopped on Melody's bed and showed her the skirts

"Macy, there exactly the same,"

"So you see my dilemma," replied Macy as she signed

"Dad! Yeah, yes, I'm ready, yup all settled. And guess what the Pokémon Ma-" Giselle stopped and her tone went from excitement to isolation

The girls glanced at Giselle

"Yeah, sure you can call me back later… Love you too," finished Giselle as she shut her phone

"As usual" she muttered

At the exact moment, Misty came bursting through the door

"Hey Mystic!"

"Hey,"

"Hey guys," replied Misty then looked around "So—which bunk is mine?"

"That one," said Giselle as she pointed as Melody's bunk

"But-"

"Melody doesn't mind. _Do you_?"

"…Guess not," she replied and got off the bed with her stuff

'_I don't remember Melody being this defenseless,'_ thought Misty and placed her stuff on top

"Wow, you sure have a lot clothes for someone's whose poor,"

Misty froze for a second, thinking of an excuse "…Uh, yeah but there all from charity. Bless those good people,"

Macy nodded in understanding

Wanting to change the subject Misty averted her eyes to the bracelet on Giselle's wrist

"Wow, cool bracelet,"

"Right? My dad bought it for me, he adds a charm when ever he gets an award or builds a new school," she said as she held out her wrist for Misty to see

The girls rolled their eyes

"Nice~"

"So are these your Pokémon?" asked Melody pointing to the pokeballs on the Misty's bunk

"Uh, yeah, there all water types,"

"Cool, are they strong?"

"Yeah I guess though I'm not a good trainer myself,"

"Low-self esteem much?" you could practically see Giselle snort that out as she picked up a pokeball and examined it

"Yeah, I'm sure your a good trainer! What Pokémon do you have?"

"Starmie, Corsola, Kingdra, Luvdisc, Politoed, Psyduck, Azurill and Gyarados,"

"Woah a Gyarados?"

"Now I'm sure you're a good trainer, I heard that Gyarados are especially hard to train,"

"Really? No way!... Really? I had no idea!" replied Misty, you could almost see her nose getting bigger and bigger

"Agreed! Right, Giselle?" asked Macy

Giselle gave a tighy smile "Totally,"

Misty smiled, '_Maybe being here isn't going to be so bad... it give me a boost of self confidence!'_

* * *

The sunset rose at the camp and apparently so did Misty went her alarm clock went off.

Misty had decided that it would be best not to tell her bunkmates about her working in the kitchen, even though it would help with her fake reputation, she didn't want to risk the chances of someone finding out her secret other than the people working in the kitchen.

Misty looked around as she got out of bed slowly and tiptoed backwards as she got her shoes and her set of clothes to change into; she turned around only to run into Macy bed.

Macy lifted her head, half asleep "Mystic?"

Misty quickly leaned over to Macy "Your dreaming," she whispered "Your… you're a princess of the Kanto region,"

Macy smiled and laid her head back down "Okay, I'm a pretty princess~"

With a roll of the eyes, Misty left the cabin quietly and successfully.

…..

After helping at the kitchen, Misty was ready for some food, she made her way to the Mess Hall using the door that was connected with the kitchen and stopped.

'_There's too many camper here for me to come out of the kitchen,'_ she thought '_It'll be better if I go around,'_

So she did and when she saw a crowd of campers, she blended to make it look like she just had come

'_Oh, I am good,' _she smiled as she squeezed with other students through the doors and was spotted by Zoey once she entered

"Over here, Mystic!" said Zoey as she a called Misty

"We'll make room for you cutie," said the boy as they all sat down

"Yuck, Kenny" said Zoey

"You're going to scare her," said May

"Like always," teased Dawn

"You guys are messing up my rep with the ladies!"

"In order to mess up a reputation, I think you need to have one first," replied Zoey

"Was someone just flamed by a Charizard? Cause I think you just got burned!"

Zoey and Dawn high-fived each other as Kenny pouted

Misty smiled and sat down next to May

"Morning," May said

"Hey guys,"

"Sup,"

May glanced over to Misty "Slummy, I see,"

"What?"

Just then Giselle and the gang passed

"Hey Mystic over here," she said as they continued walking

"You better go, the queen awaits," said May as she saw that Giselle and the gang pick a table

Misty got up slowly

May stood up "You're a trainer, are you any good?"

Misty looked around, unsure how to respond "...Somewhat?"

"Word of advice, if you want to be friends with Giselle… don't be,"

Everyone at the table, glanced at each other

Gizelle looked over her shoulder and called again "Mystic."

Misty started at May confused and walked to Giselle and the gang

"See you around,"

'_What was that about?'_ she thought as she walked over to the other table and sat down

Once she did, Giselle got straight to the point

"What happened to you this morning?" Giselle asked aggresively

Misty paused '_Uh….'_

"…Early riser? I guess since I got so use to…waking up early every morning to get in line to get food at the soup kitchen that it just comes naturally." Said Misty with a sweat-drop

"Speaking of things that come naturally," muttered Misty as she spotted something shiny on the floor

"Penny!" she shouted as she dived to the floor again and then came back up

Silence…

* * *

On the other side of camp, a figure under covers could be seen holding the blankets tightly as they continued to snore

Gary came in and yanked the blankets

"What? Your here already?" asked Ash at the sudden feeling of air

Gary leaned over "Yup, rise and shine, Poké Master,"

Ash rolled on stomach and tried to fall back to sleep

"Don't make me do this Ash-boy,"

"Go away, Gary" muffled out Ash from his pillow

Gary signed, got a flower vase, pulled the flowers out then proceed to throw the ice cold water onto Ash

"Hey!" yelled Ash as he sat up, fully awake now

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Gary

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up,"

"Good. I got classes to teach, your start in five." He said as he walked to the door

He turned back to Ash "And can you put some water in the vase, the plants look parched." And with that he left but not before yelling "4 minutes!"

Ash glanced at Pikachu who was fully awake and signed.

* * *

Teaching classes in the morning, Brock walked through the door and smiled at what he saw

Everybody was getting along including their Pokémon, the fun atmosphere in the air was what caught his attention

"Woah, woah." Said Brock to grab everyone's attention and Misty practically cringed when she saw who her instructor was

'_Of course Brock would teach this class, this is Poke Breeding 101, who else would teach this course besides him.' _Thought Misty as she mentally smacked her self

"Okay, let's see what I have to work with this year. Oh I see there are very pretty ladies in this class, and how lucky am I. And remember ladies, I am single."

A kid raised his hand

"Yes?"

"Isn't it illegal for an instructor to go out with campers?"

"Yes, yes it is. But it won't be after summer, though I prefer older women, ladies please be patient, you will get a chance for this," said Brock with a smile

All the girls practically rolled their eyes

"So, before we get into breeding, who wants to explain to the class what Poke food really is?"

Everybody raised their hands instantly, eager to answer the question while Misty went down in her seat, trying her best to be avoided

Brock started at the first row "Eenie… meanie… you," he said as his finger landed on Misty

'_Oh mew,'_

"Me?"

Brock lifted his finger "Can't argue with the finger"

Giselle noticed Misty hesitation "I'll do it!"

"Sorry beautiful, but the finger chose her,"

Everyone started at Misty

"Uh, okay," said Misty as she stood up and tried to avoid facing Brock

"Shoot,"

"Well… Pokémon food is a broad term used for almost any food a Pokémon eats. Despite the variety of both Pokémon and Pokémon food, nearly every Pokémon will eat any kind of Pokémon food. This may mean that the majority of Pokémon are omnivorous. Several species are even capable of consuming things not normally viewed as edible from a human perspective, such as minerals, electrical energy or even dreams and emotions. Some species have been said to eat other Pokémon, forming a food chain. Some of these forms of food that a Pokémon could eat are: bait, drinks, berries, Pokéblock, poffin, honey, aprijuice and etc;"

The class started at Misty in awe

'_Did I talk too much again?'_ thought Misty worriedly

People started whispering, even the Pokémon

Macy glance over to Melody "She's so smart,"

Macy's Ninetails agreed

"Not bad, not bad at all," said Brock as he put an arm over Misty

"Sexual harassment," she reminded

Brock quickly removed his hand "Your really knowledgeable. What kind of master did you want to be?"

"A Water Pokémon Master,"

"Shame, you would have made a great Pokémon Breeder," said Brock with a hand under his chin

"Put it there," said Brock as he held a hand out as he recognize her skills as her trainer

'_Oh, good. He hasn't recognized me,_' thought Misty as they shook hands

Giselle eyes narrowed at the sight of their joined hands

…..

After the class, the girls were currently walking to their cabin, their own Pokémon's at their sides

"I didn't know that you were that knowledge about Pokémon!"

"That was amazing,"

"Thanks,"

Giselle decided to break the praising of Misty "So, I was wondering, you have to tag battle with us during in the Final Battle. Your skills would come in handy when you're the 3rd trainer up. And we never let people battle with us," she said as she looked at Misty "So you want in?"

"Well, I was thinking of actually thinking about joining in the single battles for the Final Battle,"

"Single for your first Final Battle? That's brave." Replied Giselle

Misty glanced at Azurill

"You'll be fine," reassured Melody

Misty smiled at her

"Of course, she'll be fine. I just remember how nervous I get when I'm surrounded by a lot of people at an arena."

Misty narrowed her eyes "Well, I'm sure I'll be nervous at first but-"

Giselle interrupted "In front of all those people, but yeah, you'll be fine. Even though you've never done it before."

"Never done what before?"

"You've battled in front of an arena before?" asked Giselle suspiciously

"I mean not in front of an actually arena, more like the outside of the arena but it's still an arena." Lied Misty

"Wow, you are brave," said Giselle as she turned to the Melody and Macy "Come on girls, let's get started,"

'_Now what do I do? She's getting suspicions of me and I can't blow this!'_

"Azu?"

"Well! Maybe a tag battle would be better after all." She exclaimed as the group had began to walk away '_Darn you peer pressure!'_

Giselle smiled

"If you think so,"

Misty nodded "Yeah. It'll be fun. I want to."

"If you're sure,"

Misty nodded once again "I'm totally sure,"

She signed as she looked her watch "I gotta run,"

"Where?" questioned Giselle

"Huh?" said Misty "No, I mean I gotta go call my sisters. You know, before the turn off our power. Come on, Azurill" she said as she walked away, her baby Pokémon following

"Maro?" Marowak asked it's trainer as Giselle watched get smaller and smaller in the distance

….

After hours of working in the kitchen, Amy was almost done, so in order to finish she lifted up the cupcakes from the table and turned around only to bump into Misty

"Sorry! I'm late!" apologized Misty

Amy smiled "It's okay. The last batch of cookies is in the oven. You can start cleaning up here, I'm going to go take this down to the storage room." She said, indicating the cupcakes

Misty nodded as Amy left the kitchen and signed when she saw the mess that was left behind

Misty began cleaning the flour that was spread across the floor with Azurill helping her

The kitchen door was pushed open

"Hello?" called out the person

Misty began panicking '_Oh Beedrills!'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **_Decided to end __this chapter in a cliffhanger, if you would even call that a cliffhanger. I don't know which character to write as the person who came into the kitchen as Misty was cleaning. I'm thinking it either could be Ash or Gary, up to you guys. And noticed that this chapter is longer than the usual chapter which is the least I can do for taking long to update. Thank you those who still follow this story and reviewed and rest assure that the 10__th__ chapter is on its way and will be uploaded before this year ends!~_

**-**_**T**__hank you_


	11. No way!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Camp Rock.**

…**.**

**Author's Note: **_Aha! Bet you guys didn't expect me to update so soon, well at least sooner than I would usually do. Though I will be honest, not sure how you guys will feel about this chapter and you'll soon see why. Now! On with the story!_

* * *

You know that feeling in the pit of your stomachs, sort of Butterfree's just floating around, giving you that nervousness even anxiety feeling

Well that's just how Misty was feeling and it wasn't pretty, not pretty at all.

'_What do I do? What do I do?_' thought a panicked Misty; she quickly glanced at her blue Pokémon who gave her a shrug in return

Misty looked around the room from her crouched position on the floor, the good thing was that there was a counter that was blocking the persons view of her and Azurill

"Hello?" the person called out in an even louder voice this time, Misty recognized the gender of voice, it was a male

'_That voice sounds kind of familiar.'_

Just then something white caught Misty eye, it was a chef's hat! That gave Misty an idea.

Azurill moved to the side, bumping into a pot that was left on the floor

"Hello?" questioned the person again in a suspicion voice as they had heard the noise

Quickly Misty put on the chef's hat

'_But my face!'_ she thought '_What the point of the hat? If he can still see my face!' _at that Misty glanced down at the bag of flour, she paused

"I can hear you."

And in a flash, Misty threw a handful of flour into her face, not only was it was all over but also her eyes

"Oh for the love of Ho-Oh!" yelled Misty as she rose up covering her burning eyes "It burns!"

"Azu-?" asked a her concern Pokémon who was about to jump on the counter only but was interrupted by Misty's shaking hand, signaling Azurill to stay put

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Misty tried to open her eyes but couldn't due to the stinging pain in her eye sockets, so she kept them closed

"Uh, yeah, sure, so what do you need?" she asked despite the pain

"Shouldn't you wash your eyes out first?" the person asked unsure of how she was able to ask while having flour in her eye "You know, so you could, uh see?"

'_Aw, he's so thoughtful,_' thought Misty as she mentally giggled '_To bad, I can't see his face,'_

"No its okay, as a kitchen worker, I should be able to withstand something that we use every day in the kitchen!" said Misty as she pounded her chest

"Wow, you guys really get into your work,"

Misty didn't take a liking to the tone in his voice

"I'm the-" started the boy but cut himself off "Well I'm pretty sure even the kitchen help knows who I am," he said as he grabbed a cupcake of the counter and dip his finger in the frosting

'_Conceited much?_' thought Misty '_And how the heck am I suppose to know who he is if I can't see him? I'll just play along.'_

"Of course. Nice to meet you," Misty said nicely

"Actually, it's not so nice,"

Misty smile dropped and tried to open her eyes, she managed but everything was blurry, she couldn't make out the person

"You see, I was suppose to get my breakfast this morning but since I couldn't even get near-" he stopped when he saw the lost look on Misty face

"Can I just talk to whoever's in charge?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?" he asked

"Well, you're kind of being a jerk,"

"And you are?"

"A person," said Misty "And there's a way to talk to a person and that's not it,"

The boy looked baffled

He spoke "…I guess I'll try to get something worked out with the staff…"

Misty nodded "Fine,"

She saw his blurry figure begin to walk away and coughed

He turned around "…Thank you?"

Misty gave a tight smile "Better."

With that he left, but not before grumbling about the status of a Master

Once Misty was sure he was gone, she ran to the sink to wash the flour off her and signed.

Azurill came out of his hiding spot

"Rill…"

Misty nodded "I know, what a jerk huh? Glad I never have to see him again…"

* * *

"I don't need a chaperone!" said Ash as Brock pushed his back through campus, since he spotted Ash coming out of the kitchen, Pikachu trailing behind them,

"Well, since you blew off your classes yesterday, you sort of do," said Brock as he lead him to his class

"I didn't sign up for this,"

"No, you didn't," agreed Brock "But you mom and Gary did, and as a old friend, it's part of my duty to change the you now to the old you,"

"I'm perfectly fine! I don't need any changing. Get the league on the phone!"

Brock stopped and pulled Ash's shoulders to face him "Get the league on the phone?" he questioned "What happen to you Ash? The boy in those conferences and TV, isn't who you really are."

Ash stayed silent

Brock pointed at Ash's heart "In there, Ash. What happened to the boy who just loved to battle?"

"He grew up," argued Ash

"Yeah, right!" said Brock "Stop acting like it's all about you,"

"In my world it is,"

Brock put an arm over Ash's shoulder and waved a hand in the air "Oh look Ash! Were not in your world,"

"And in this world, you're considered a special instructor in this camp. Which means, you have to instruct, now get in there," he said as he pointed to the cabin behind them "and go teach Poke Strategies 113."

Finished Brock as he walked away, leaving Ash and Pikachu alone.

….

After finishing cleaning the kitchen, Misty and Azurill raced to her next class and entered the back door of the cabin, Misty's eyes were slightly red

'_Good, the instructor not here yet,_' she thought as she spotted Giselle and the gang and went over to them to sit down

"-remember when he gets here, act cool," reminded Giselle to the girls and the Pokémon

"When who gets here?" questioned Misty as they got up

"The Pokémon Master," said a smudged Giselle

"The Poké Master? Wait, he's teaching this class?"

Melody nodded

"Cool," smiled Misty

'_Though I wonder who that is exactly?' _just when Misty finished that thought Macy noticed something

"Is that flour in your hair?" she said as she touched Misty hair

"Uh, yeah. It's actually flour that my sister's sent over; you know to…practice baking Christmas cookies!"

"Christmas? Isn't that still months away?"

"Yeah, but we—made sure to reserve the oven at the center for Christmas and they sent the flour in order for me to get a head start. We'll finally be able to bake with real ingredients this time,"

"But how practicing without an actual oven?"

"Yeah, well it seems like my simple-bake-oven still works even after all these years." explained Misty

'_Lying is getting to be way to easy now…and that ain't good._'

"Oh, you were baking alright; your eyes are all red," pointed out Giselle

Misty narrowed her eyes, once more

"What are you talking? I am above the influence." Said Misty then pointed her red wristband "See? Drug_-free_—" she said as she emphasis her words "And they don't just give these to everybody, you know,"

"Besides the red just from the flour that got into my eyes,"

Just then the instructor walked through the door

With the talk of the Pokémon Master being their instructor, Misty was eager to see who the recent champion was

Her eyes widen when she saw who it was

'…_No way!'_

"Ash? !"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **_Ahaha! Another cliffhanger! Probably the shortest actual chapter but I had to post this up, so Ash and Misty did meet...twice but Misty just didn't know it was Ash for the first one. I actually wanted to put Gary as the person who walked through the kitchen for him and Misty to have some interaction but you guys wanted Ash, and there it was, it also had to do with the reason why Misty didn't know Ash was the current champion, which will be explained in the next chapter._

_I was also want to say/ write that drugs are bad... and I do know that they give those bands to anyone._

_Sorry for disappointment of a chapter, the fanfiction world works in weird ways. Either way, I honestly don't know how I'm going to write Ash teaching/ introducing Poke Strategies. Thanks for the reviews and until next time!~_

_-__**T**__hank you _


	12. Oh Mew

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokemon or Camp Rock._

…...

**Author's Note: **_I am on fire(ish), I don't think I ever done this many updates in a year, which is quiet sad when I think about it…_

_Anyways! I would like to point out some things, though this is a crossover between and Camp Rock and Pokémon, it is not exactly like the movie, there are some lines from the movie but only a simple version of the plot and a few scenes would be said to be the same as this story._

_That being said let's see how Ash and Misty meeting goes from here…_

* * *

Due to Misty's sudden outburst, everyone in the cabin turned to stare at her, including Ash

Ash mentally groaned '_She's not one of those fan girls is she?'_

She blushed and looked down trying to put her bangs in front of her eyes "I…I-sorry," she muttered '_No, why now? Why is he here? He's the Pokémon Master?'_

Giselle rolled her eyes "Didn't I say to act cool?"

Ash shrugged at Misty "Just don't do it again,"

Misty blinked

Ash then turned to the class, "Everyone get to the center of the room and face the front," he said as the class quickly did as they were told

Pikachu the proceeded through the door, who perked at familiar scents in the air

'_Uh oh,'_ thought Misty as she hid behind Macy

Azurill looked up at Misty "Azu?"

Misty nodded hastily as she put a finger to her lips and mentioned Azurill to hide behind her

Pikachu sniffed the air as he got closer to his targets

"Pikachu! It's great to see you!" said May as she got in front of Pikachu and picked up the yellow rodent

Pikachu greeted her in return "Cha!"

Misty signed in relief

Pikachu then glanced over her shoulder as he continue to sniff the air

She gulped, so Pikachu was smelling her and Azurill

"May, put Pikachu down, so I can actually start the lesson,"

May stuck her tongue out as she placed Pikachu down "Nice to see you too." She muttered sarcastically

Pikachu glanced back one more time then crawled back to Ash

Giselle narrowed her eyes "What's their relationship?"

"They use to travel together," replied Misty

"How do you-"

"So as many of you should know, there are many different strategies one could use to win against a clever foe. Some strategies can be used just to lay down an all-out assault on a foe, and some are more skilled and use a combination of defense and more move usage,"

Misty blinked _'Wow, when did Ash start using big words?'_

"Some Pokémon's heaviest physical attacks rely on a combination of different moves, some better than others. This guide outlines some of those move combinations that you can use against an opponent. Trust me, use them on the right Pokémon, and they could be…"

By this time, Misty's head was filled with a whole bunch of thoughts

'_I can't believe he's here in the flesh!'_

'_After all this year's now he shows up?'_

'_What an ass-'_

'_What's going on?'_

'_I mean, when did Ash become the Pokémon Master? Shouldn't I have seen it in the news?'_

It was right then when Misty remembered why;

…...

_Flashback:_

_It was a usual morning or at least Misty thought, she was on her way to get a snack when she heard a big crash_

_Alarmed she headed to the living room and found her sister and a smashed T.V on the floor_

"What happened to the T.V_?" yelled Misty_

_Her sisters only smiled in return "_We like have decided to live a better educational life's_!"_

"What?_"_

_Lily spoke up "_Were like tired of those stupid rumors of us being stupid,_"_

"Yeah, and like now were going to get rid of those stupid rumors and like prove them wrong_," said Violet_

"And you think by breaking the T.V is going to prove that?"

"Not just like that Misty_," said Daisy as she pointed to her right "_We got this like bookcase to replace it,"

_Misty looked to where she was pointing and indeed there was a bookcase_

"And we even like filled it with educational things!"

"Well-" _began Misty as she took a closer look_ "…Wait! These are all magazines!"

"With words Misty, with like words," _reminded Lily_

_Misty looked at her sisters with disbelief_

"…I'm going to my room."

…...

Misty's flashback ended when Ash began explaining

"Pick a partner, and have your Pokémon practice dodging tackles, I'll be going around the room to observe," He ordered "And remember soft tackles, we don't want any injuries today,"

With quick reflexes May ran and got a hold of Misty

Giselle rolled her eyes and walked away

Everyone then proceed to team up and have their Pokémon practice the exercise

"…So. I heard you'll be entering in a tag battle" began May, as their Pokémon tackled and dodge

"Yeah,"

"I'm assuming with Giselle and the gang?" continued May

Misty stared "What's that suppose to mean?"

May looked away "Nothing, nothing,"

"What's up with you? You never acted like this be-" Misty caught herself, before she continued any further

May was about to question her but was interrupted when something crashed along a bone returning to its owner

"Delcatty!" yelled Georgio as he ran to see if his Pokémon was okay, everyone gathered around him

Giselle looked down on him "You call yourself a trainer? Your Pokémon can't even take a simple tackle," she finished with a chuckle as Marowak walked up next to her

Georgio looked down

Misty glared at Giselle and took a step forward but was stopped by Ash's words

"At least he followed directions,"

Giselle eyes widened "You did say tackle-"

"_Soft _tackles, as in tackles that won't fling a Pokémon across the room. Next time please try to listen and follow directions,"

He turned to Georgio and helped him up

Giselle pouted

He went on his knees and examined Delcatty "Her coats really shines, seems like you've been taking care of her real good,"

Georgio blushed in embarrassment "Yeah, I guess,"

"Now let's take Delcatty to the Poke Center on campus," said Ash with a smile as they proceed to walk out the door "Continue practicing, we'll be back!"

Misty smiled as they left '_Maybe he hasn't change all that much,_'

Pikachu decided to stay behind and looked sharply in Misty's direction

Misty froze

Pikachu approached her

"Pikachup-?" he let out when Misty placed a hand over his mouth and dashed to the back of the cabin before they were spotted by May

"Pika!" cried out Pikachu as he was put down

"Sorry about that Pikachu. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu yelled happily and jumped into Misty's arms

"Yeah, it's me. I've missed you so much!" Misty said and hugged him tighter "and so did Azruill," she said as she spotted Azurill coming out of the cabin

"Azul!" said the blue Pokémon as they reunited with a hug and Pokesation

Misty smiled as she saw the two Pokémon talk to each other with excitement but then glanced behind her

She crouched down "Sorry guys but we gotta make this quick before Ash comes back,"

"Pikapi?"

"Yeah, and you have to promise to keep it a secret that you saw me here,"

"Pika Pikapi?" the rodent question with a confused look

"Yeah… even fom Ash. It's a long story but please keep it a secret, at least until camp is over. Please?"

Pikachu seemed to think about it

"Pikachu!—Fine! I'll give you a bottle of ketchup if you keep it a secret,"

"Pika," he said

Misty narrowed her eyes "3 days,"

"Ka,"

"A week! That's my final offer!"

Pikachu paused and held out a paw

Misty shook it "Deal,"

Misty then giggled and stroked him behind the ear "It's really good to see that you're doing fine, though."

"Cha~" he purred

Azurill laughed

While caught up in the moment, they failed to noticed a figure approaching until they heard a cough from behind

"Uh, what's going on here?" asked Ash

Misty was lost for words as she stood up

"Pi pika Pikachu pika," said Pikachu as he went on Ash's shoulder

"Discussing the different types of ketchups?" questioned Ash as he raised an eyebrow

"Uh, yeah, we just can't enough of that ketchup. The god of all tomatoes! Ahaha…" she stopped as she noticed her weird choice of words

"Were going inside now…" Misty said as picked Azurill and entered cabin, feeling foolish

Ash glanced at Pikachu who shrugged in response

* * *

For breakfast, the girls decided to eat in the Mess Hall, as Misty and Giselle poured them self's juice, Giselle asked

"Where were you this morning?"

"Oh, I-" began Misty when she noticed Amy approaching "Thank Ho-Oh," she muttered

"Hi girls," Amy said as she whipped her hands on her apron

"Uh, hi…?" said Giselle as they walked to their table with Melody and Macy while Amy followed

"Hey, so yummy breakfast," said Misty as she sat down

"Oh? How would you know, there's hardly anything on your plate," replied Amy with a grin

Giselle raised a brow "Morning carbs, is an obvious no-no,"

Misty glanced at Amy and shrugged

"Well I just wanted to meet Mi-Mystic's new friends," Amy said as she corrected her-self

"This is Macy, Melody and Giselle," said Misty as Amy shook hands with them

Giselle looked annoyed; Amy noticed "Well, I see you girls are really busy, so I'll see you guys later,"

Once Amy, Giselle turned to Mystic "Okay, do you know her?"

Misty nodded "Yeah, don't you?" the gang shook their heads "She's cooked for everybody from the Pokémon Master to Marina the Co-ordinator,"

"Really?" asked Macy with excitement

"Yup, I'm shock the camp even got her," said Misty, the truth was that she didn't even have the slightest clue of Amy previous working experience, but heck, it made her look good didn't?

"You mean Marina the Co-ordinator actually ate these eggs?" asked Macy

"…Yeah," she said with a slow nod as Macy dug in

* * *

After breakfast the girls decided to practice for the Camp Fire, an event for all trainers to show off their Pokémon and skills when Misty accidently bumped into someone

"Oops, sorry about that," she said

"It's okay, by the way, nice makeover Red." The person said as she walked away

Misty froze

'_There's only one person who calls me Red and that's…oh mew..._'

She turned back

"Gary? !"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **_Yeah, yeah I know, the ending is the same as the previous chapter and cliffhanger but o' well. I really wanted to write some Gary and Misty interaction and the opportunity has come!_

_The next chapter will have a battle scene and since it's my first battle scene I will be stuck and take long writing the chapter._

_But hey, at least I updated. Thanks for the reviews! Until next time!~_

_-__**T**__hank you _


End file.
